I Never Wanted This
by kmwilson
Summary: Hermione ran forward to the front of the crowd. "Draco!" Hermione screamed. It was the first time she had ever used his first name. She then lowered her voice to a whisper. "Draco please." Tears streamed down her face. Draco stopped dead in his tracks...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is my first Fanfic in a very very long time. It is also my first Harry Potter Fanfic EVER. I am very nervous! I just want people to enjoy it because I know I loved writing it so here we go. By the way this is set in the Deathly Hallows as you will see and I spread some of the original scenes out by adding my own and deleted some original parts so the time frame is not the same nor is the story obviously because this is a Fanfiction. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, you would not be reading this right now. **

He handed her the golden goblet. "I can't do it." Hermione said in her soft voice.

"Yes you can." Ron replied. He fully believed she could do anything.

Hermione stabbed the Horcrux and suddenly water was coming from every way. Ron grabbed her hand and they ran frantically for the door. When they hesitated for a small moment they were hit with a sudden rush of cold water. They panted heavily as they scanned each other from head to toe. Something inside each of them burned. Hermione felt as though her insides were about to burst. Ron just couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she was. Then it happened. They engulfed each other and their lips met. "This must be a dream. Her lips are so soft. God I love her so much." Ron thought. They pulled apart and instantly started giggling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry came down the stairs, sulking after going through Snape's most precious memories. Ron and Hermione saw him pass and Hermione instantly stood and said, "Where are you going?"

Harry sighed, "The Forbidden Forest."

"What?" She gasped. Ron stood behind her silently. He knew there was no sense in arguing with his best mate.

"I know something about myself and I think you've known it for a while now too." He said in a depressed voice. Hermione instantly began to cry. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing knowing that her best friend had to die. She hugged him instantly like it was the last time. "I need you two to go find everyone else. They need your help. Death Eaters are still attacking and you two could save them all." Harry gave Ron a silent nod as Ron nodded back. With that Hermione and Ron watched their best friend walk towards his death.

Once he was out of sight they ran. They ran fearing their lives and the lives of their friends and families. They had to defend themselves along the way throwing curses left and right. Hermione was thankful Ron was by her side for he saved her life more than once. She adored him.

Surprised they were alive, they came to the Great Hall where curses were nonstop and some lie dead. Hermione cringed at the sight but knew what they had to do. They jumped in the middle of it all and began fighting; fighting for their lives and for the sanctity of their world. In the midst of it all they were separated. Ron was on one side of the Great Hall defending himself against death and Hermione was busy on the other side helping Ginny take down a skinny, pale Death Eater when suddenly she heard a loud, screeching cackle. She stood still and everything seemed as though it was in slow motion, all the people around her, her breathing, everything. Then she saw her. The woman behind the voice. The woman who had tortured her and carved into her arm. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing at the top of the stairs scanning the whole room, screaming her loud scream. Hermione felt like she was going to die. Then the worst thing happened; she made eye contact and Bellatrix smirked her famous smile. Hermione's heart began to race. She could no longer hear anything, no longer feel anything, and she couldn't even move.

But instead of coming straight towards her to kill her like Hermione thought she would, Bellatrix climbed atop a long table and strutted like it was a runway throwing curses out her wand not caring who she hit or what it did to her victim. Hermione watched her all the way down the table until someone was able to pop her out of her trance. A tall ginger headed boy caught her eye. He was covered in blood and as she watched he took down his opponent. Ron turned towards her and they looked into each other's souls never breaking eye contact until Ron's eyes widened. Then Hermione felt a presence behind her.

"Hello Mudblood. How's the arm?" Hermione couldn't move again. "You know I could kill you right now while you stand here like the pathetic Mudblood you are, but what fun would that be?" Bellatrix whispered in Hermione's ear then she climbed back atop the table. She looked over her shoulder and smirked at Hermione. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix pointed her wand across the room and he fell dead.

"NOOOOOOO!" Hermione screamed as Ron collapsed to the floor. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and drag her out of the Great Hall, restraining her from running towards him.

As she was being drug out against her will, she heard Bellatrix cackle and scream, "Let's go gang. We need to be in the Forbidden Forest." Then puffs of black smoke went up everywhere leaving only the innocent to gather around the injured and dead.

"Let me go! I have to be with him." Hermione cried at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face. But the man did not budge. He only tightened his grip. He took her by the shoulders and held her against the wall. For the first time she looked at the person who had taken her from her Ron. She looked straight into his silver eyes. "Get the hell off me, Malfoy!"

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not." She spat. "You're a conniving little git. Now go to the Forbidden Forest where you belong." She attempted to get away but he stopped her.

He brushed her hair out of her face. "I belong here."

"You chose your fate a long time ago Malfoy and now because you're scared you want to switch sides? Well guess what no one wants you on our side. You turned your back on us before we even met and now Ron is dead because of it." She knew her last statement wasn't true but she had to put blame somewhere.

"I never wanted him to die."

She scoffed, tears still flowing down her cheeks. She looked away, his arms still on her shoulders. She couldn't stop crying. She then made the mistake of looking him in the eye. For a moment she actually thought he looked remorseful and fell into his arms and cried. He held her tight only wanting her to feel safe again. She realized what was happening and left immediately, not looking back. He walked the other way, confused. For once he didn't want to be the bad guy. He wanted to be in the Great Hall. He wanted to comfort her while she mourned over the man she loved.

**So I know you're thinking that** **I'm stupid for killing off Ron and that a Harry Potter story can never work without him but the only way I could ever see Hermione being with someone other than Ron was if he was dead and after all this is a Dramione fic so therefore Ron dies. Don't get me wrong I love Ronald Bilius Weasley but for this particular story he had to go. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the critiques. They were very helpful. I hope that some of you will move on from thinking this story is interesting to thinking its good! I just wanted to point out that I am a HUGE Ron/Hermione fan but in an alternate universe such as Fanfiction, I like writing about Draco/Hermione. I will try to take this story slow but I have a bad habit of moving characters along too fast without explanation. I promise I'm working on it. Enjoy Chapter 2. **

She ran into the Great Hall and straight to her destination. Mr. Weasley was huddled over his body along with the rest of the family. Mrs. Weasley looked up at Hermione and everyone else followed their mother's lead. They all backed away knowing she was more important to him than even his whole family. She couldn't look at his lifeless body but she moved closer collapsing over him. She ran her fingers through his red hair, gripping it tightly, and resting her forehead on his.

"Her-" Ginny started but was cut off by Hermione's sobs. Everyone in the Great Hall stopped what they were doing, even if they were mourning over one of their own. They all turned towards her.

Hermione put her hand on his chest but felt nothing. No movement of his breathing. No heartbeat. He was really gone. She knew all eyes were on her because the only thing she heard was her own crying. Everyone else was silent. Normally she would have felt embarrassed being the center of attention but at this moment nothing else mattered. She started to whisper, "Please Ron, please come back to me. I can't do this without you." Of course she got no response, but she had expected one.

After an hour of constant crying she took a deep breath. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his lips gently. She tightened her grip on his hand for only a moment and then let it fall to his side. She stood up slowly becoming dizzy. Ginny reached out for her but Hermione just shook her head from side to side. "I j-just need some time…a-alone."

And with that she left the Great Hall. She was nearly running when she passed a boy's bathroom and heard screaming. She instantly thought that someone was hurt but she thought more and came to the conclusion that maybe it wasn't a good idea to just go running in there blind. She finally decided that if someone was hurt, she couldn't just leave them. She grabbed her wand from her pocket and barged into the boy's bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Does it hurt? Dying?" Harry was standing before four people who unconditionally cared for him even if they were dead. Standing in front of him was his father, his mother, his godfather, and his mentor.

He turned to Sirius for an answer. "Quicker than falling asleep."

"And you'll be with me?" He asked shakily, fearing his life.

His mother, Lily Potter, looked at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes and whispered, "Always."

With that he headed towards his fate. He came to a large crowd of Death Eaters, Voldemort standing before them all. In his strong, deep voice, Voldemort was proud when he said, "Harry Potter. The boy who lived, come to die." There was no pause before he said, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green light came towards Harry and hit him straight in the chest. He fell to the forest floor lifeless.

"Is he dead?"

Narcissa Malfoy hurried over to the boy and knelt by his side. "Is he alive?" The boys head went up and down. She stood slowly, turned towards her master and nodded a similar yes motion.

Hermione turned the corner slowly hearing sobs. When she finally made it to the source she was shocked. There she saw Draco Malfoy standing over a sink. He had torn off his black jacket and tie for they lay on the floor. The sleeves of his black shirt were rolled up and the first few buttons were undone.

He turned frantically when he saw her in the mirror. "What do you want Granger?" He said it in a malicious tone that almost made her leave.

"I heard someone screaming." She said sternly trying not to sound like she'd been crying.

"You'd be screaming to if you worked for the Dark Lord." He was panting now.

She scoffed, disgusted. "I would never choose that fate."

"And neither would I. Do you think I wanted this?" He took one step towards her and was now yelling. "I don't want this! I NEVER wanted this!"

For the first time she was frightened of Draco Malfoy. He had dark circles around his eyes which were bloodshot. His face was hallowed out as was his neck where she could see veins popping out. Where his sleeve was rolled up she could see the dark mark. The snake on it was squirming around. She winced. Then she saw the strangest thing. Tears flowed down his face. Was Malfoy crying? In front of her?

She spoke up in timid voice not sure why she was about to ask her next question, "Then why'd you do it?"

He snapped at her. "Why did I do it? Because I would have died! He would have killed me! Don't you get it? I had no choice." She swallowed hard wanting to find words for the situation but couldn't. "I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes out of instinct. He took her face in his hands forcing her to look him in the eye. "I really am sorry."

She looked away drawing her face away from his hands, her arms crossed. "For what?"

His voice turned soft. "For becoming a Death Eater instead of dying. For treating you like you didn't deserve to be a witch. For just standing by when you were being tortured. For Weasley dying."

At those last three words she choked. She couldn't breathe again. No. She was not going to be vulnerable in front of Draco Malfoy again. It was inevitable, however, and her tears flowed once again.

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for your gracious reviews. They were very flattering and informative. Enjoy Chapter 3. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter. **

They sat shoulder to shoulder on the bathroom floor leaning against a wall between two sinks. They both looked terrible. Draco appeared as though he hadn't eaten in a month, which very well may have been true. Hermione was covered in blood and dirt and her hair was bushy as normal but now most of the hair had fallen out of her braid. Both looked as though they had been crying their eyes out for a while now because they had been.

_His voice turned soft. "For becoming a Death Eater instead of dying. For treating you like you didn't deserve to be a witch. For just standing by when you were being tortured. For Weasley dying." _

_At those last three words she choked. She couldn't breathe again. No. She was not going to be vulnerable in front of Draco Malfoy again. It was inevitable, however, and her tears flowed once again. _

"_It doesn't change anything!" She slowed her speaking down and said word by word, "Your sorries aren't gonna bring him back." _

"_No but at least you'll know I didn't want it."_

_She wiped her nose with her sleeve. "Why do you care what I think?"_

"_I told you I never wanted any of it." He slid down the wall and sat. "Two things in my life I would change. One, becoming a Death Eater. Two, the way I treated you." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because I was wrong. You're the smartest witch to ever roam these halls. But thanks to my father I had some messed up conception that I was better than you because you're a mud- a muggle born." _

_She snickered for it was the first time he had refrained from calling her a mudblood. "So that's why you're here and not in the Forbidden Forest? Because you suddenly had this massive wave of guilt come over you about the way you treated me for seven years?" She said in a slight sarcastic tone. _

"_That and just seeing him die," He paused not_ _knowing how she would react. He could see more tears flow down her face, "sent me downhill. I've never wanted any of this but seeing it all just makes me realize even more that I can't go back. I'm stuck as a Death Eater. No one stops being a Death Eater." _

After they were done talking they just cried until he tilted his head onto hers and asked, "How did we let it get this far?"

"It was out of our control."

He was surprised by her statement, lifting his head. He was surprised that she understood how he felt and she understood that he had no choice. He looked at her. She thought she felt her heart skip a beat. "Thank you." She gave him a puzzled look. "For understanding, especially after the way I've treated you. It's like you just ignored the fact I treated you terribly and gave me a chance." She didn't say anything but just nodded.

Suddenly the whole room shook and he grabbed her arm out of fear. She stepped away trying to part from him but he tightened his grip on her and said, "Hermione-", but she cut him off.

He could have sworn she smiled at him before she said, "We have to go." And with that she released his hand and ran out of the bathroom. He stood there for a few moments then followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Neville, who is that? Who is that Hagrid is holding?" Ginny started to panic as Voldemort and his faithful followers walked up to the castle. In the midst of all the black was the half giant. He was holding some lifeless person in his arms. Ginny knew who it was and screamed, "Noooo!" She almost ran towards him but was stopped by her father.

Voldemort laughed. "Stupid girl." He paused relishing in his victory. He looked at all the people standing opposite him and smiled. "Harry Potter is dead!"

Hermione breathed heavily. She couldn't believe her two best friends were now dead. She stood beside the Weasley family and some of her classmates. She took a quick look over her shoulder and met eyes with Draco. He was standing behind everyone trying not to be noticed.

Voldemort spoke again. "The Boy Who Lived is dead!" He paused, scanning the crowd. "Now if anyone would like to step forth and join us there will be no harm to you. You will be accepted and welcomed among us."

"Draco. Draco come." Narcissa spoke softly. Draco looked around, his eyes wandering back at all the stares set upon him, one in particular. He hesitated. "Draco." His mother said in a demanding but scared tone.

He swallowed hard and started walking forth. As he walked through the crowd everyone gave him disgusted looks and he felt ashamed. Just as he reached the Dark Lord he heard a voice.

Hermione ran forward to the front of the crowd. "Draco!" Hermione screamed. It was the first time she had ever used his first name. She then lowered her voice to a whisper. "Draco please." Tears streamed down her face.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks but didn't turn around.

A screeching, high pitched voice spoke, "How dare you? How dare you speak to him you filthy mudblood?" Bellatrix Lestrange. It was though she always spoke at the top of her lungs.

Voldemort turned towards Bellatrix and asked, "And who may we have here?"

Bellatrix cackled. "Hermione Granger. Mudblood." She emphasized the last word with a cock of her head. Voldemort and his followers roared with laughter.

Hermione panted. She was going to be killed now she knew it. Her heart dropped. What had she done?

Voldemort stepped over to Draco. "Ah well my young Draco it seems you're wanted on both sides. So which will it be?" He said it in a menacing tone that made Draco cringe.

He couldn't move even though the Dark Lord had backed away. How could she be doing this to him after everything he had just told her? But he knew why. He could have sworn he heard her whisper again, "Draco." He loved the way that sounded. He looked at his parents pleadingly and they looked back confused.

He turned around and ran towards Hermione. As soon as he reached her he took her waist in one hand and her neck in the other and his lips met hers.

Hermione fell helplessly into him. For a moment she felt like there was no war, that her two best friends were not dead, and that the most powerful dark wizard was not watching her.

Almost all people wearing black gasped. Draco Malfoy was snogging a MUDBLOOD.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, their eyes both closed. He stroked her hair and gasped, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She quickly replied. "I know. I know." Tears streamed down her face.

They were brought back to reality by a horrible voice. Voldemort. "Well well well. Draco Malfoy is in love with a mudblood." Draco instantly pulled Hermione behind him and stood in front of her protectively. Voldemort turned to Lucius. "My dear Lucius I thought you raised him better." Lucius was at loss for words.

"Kill her! Kill him!" Bellatrix yelled to Voldemort.

Who replied, "Yes, Draco. Surely you did not think you would walk away after betraying me for a filthy, useless mudblood?"

But as soon as the last word left his lips, there was a loud thud. Harry Potter stood well and alive and Lord Voldemort froze.

**I hope you readers don't think this is going too fast. If you do, I ask you to be patient and keep reading because let's just say there is hesitancy within the next chapter and so on. So please don't grill me too hard on that. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for all the praise. Enjoy Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter. **

Everyone stood there shocked. Draco had taken Hermione's hand and she squeezed it tightly. He could tell she was shaking. Hermione felt dumbstruck. The next thing she knew, Harry and Voldemort's wand's connected and the battle started, but Draco still clung to her hand. They raced away throwing curses at their enemies.

She drug him to a secluded spot. "We have to kill the snake!" Something exploded behind them and she ducked. He nodded and they turned the corner together taking down a short, fat man cloaked in black when suddenly they got separated.

Hermione made her way inside, searching, hoping the snake would just pop out at her.

Draco was ambushed. Clearly some of his ex-allies weren't too happy with him. Draco didn't know what to do. He was encircled within them.

They all spat insults at him as they came closer. "Tsk tsk Draco. No one defies the Dark Lord."

"You're as filthy as a mudblood."

"How dare you betray us?"

"That stupid Granger girl's gonna taint your blood."

"She's filthy. She has dirty blood. She's an ugly mudblood."

"She doesn't deserve to be witch and you don't deserve to be a wizard."

He tried to defend himself saying every curse he could think of but everything was blocked. Then Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley climbed in the middle of the circle to stand beside him.

"On three!" Ginny screamed. "Three!" All three young wizards point their wands and all six Death Eaters went flying back.

"Thank you." Draco breathed.

Neville and Ginny just nodded. Neville spoke, "Go help Hermione. We have to kill that snake!"

With that Draco ran inside. Hermione was atop the stairs, the snake coming at her head on. She was trying to fend it off, kill it. He threw the first curse he could think of at the snake but it didn't harm it. Instead the snake turned around and headed for him. Nothing they tried worked. Somehow Hermione was at Draco's side. They were backing up as fast as they could, Hermione clinging to his arm. They fell back onto the rock.

The snake was up about to attack when they saw Neville come. With the sword of Gryffindor, he sliced the snake in half.

Draco gripped Hermione tight in his arms as the wind blew into their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the courtyard Harry was connected to Voldemort when red suddenly overcame green. Voldemort fell as ashes.

Exhausted, Harry crumbled to the ground. It was finally over. He had finally defeated Voldemort. He heard footsteps behind him so he rolled over to see Hermione. She ran towards him and embraced him.

"Hermione."

"Oh Harry. Thank god you're okay."

"We did it Hermione. It's over."

"I know."

"Everything's gonna be okay now." She looked down and away from him. "Hermione what's wrong?" She started to cry. He sat up. "Hermione." He spoke softly.

"Ron." She managed to choke out.

"What about him? Where is he?" She still didn't look at him. She only stood and he followed. She offered her hand and he took it. She led him to the Great Hall.

It didn't look normal. The tables were no longer there and everyone was either hurt or dead. Hermione looked to her right at her best friend still holding his hand. He was staring at something. He let go of her hand and started walking towards his destination. She followed hesitantly.

He came upon a group of ginger headed people. When they saw him they moved away. Harry felt a pang in his heart. He saw his best friend lying there, lifeless. He rushed to his side. Not only did Hermione see Ron lying there but to his right was Fred Weasley, dead. No. How could this happen to such loving people? Why?

As she began to cry, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned into him knowing it was Draco and not caring if anyone was watching. He held her tightly. When he noticed Harry getting up, he pulled apart from her, kissed her forehead, and ran the other way. He didn't want her best friend to find out about them like this.

But it wasn't for long that she was alone, for Harry came up to her and embraced her. They cried together, mourning the loss of their best friend.

"Come on." He took her hand again and he led her out of the Great Hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco had nowhere to go. His parents had left. No Slytherins would be here. And he didn't know exactly how the people in the Great Hall felt about him right now. So he just sat on the steps with his face in his hands.

He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. How she just lost Ron. He knew they liked each other but did anything ever happen between them? He replayed the moment he kissed her. _Did she even want me to kiss her? She just lost him. It's too soon for her to be with anyone else. I was her enemy. I treated her terribly. Potter isn't going to like this. He hates me. He won't understand. Maybe she'll convince him that_ _I'm good. Maybe she'll tell him that I fought with them for those last few moments and how I betrayed my own to be with her. What if she doesn't even want to tell him? I can't believe I walked away from the Dark Lord. I can't believe I endangered her life and my own. I can't believe she called for me and pleaded for me to stay. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry leaned over the side of the building. "This is my fault."

"You can't blame yourself forever Harry."

"How can you be so calm about this? I thought he meant more to you than anything."

"Harry, I cried all I can cry when you weren't here. I talked it out then cried some more. Then when you showed up in Hagrid's arms," she turned away tears threatening to leak again, "I was so scared. I thought I'd lost both my best friends."

"I'm sorry. I should have explained." He sighed. "We should be celebrating this moment right now but I can't." He paused. "Who was it?"

"Who was what?"

"Who killed him, Hermione?" She looked down avoiding the question. "It was Malfoy wasn't it?"

"What?" Hermione was appalled that he would even think such a thing.

"Hermione it makes sense. Malfoy is a Death Eater. He hates us and would have done anything to regain Voldemort's trust again!"

"He's not like that!" Harry looked shocked. "He isn't bad. It was Bellatrix. Draco would never do that to me."

"Hermione why are you saying that?" Harry furrowed his brow. "Why did you just call him Draco?" She turned away completely not saying anything. "Hermione tell me now."

"After he," She had to pause to say his name, "after Ron died I ran and when I did, I found Draco and w-we talked. He opened up. He explained everything to me. Then Voldemort brought you back and Draco was about to cross sides to the Death Eaters but I stopped him. He was right next to Voldemort and I called out his name asking for him to stay and he did. Then he," She stopped.

"Then he what Hermione?" Harry asked furiously.

"He kissed me. Then that's when you woke up and the battle began. He fought with us Harry. I was by his side the whole time. He never let go of me except once. He helped me in trying to kill the snake."

Harry shook his head in pure rage. "He loved you Hermione. RON loved you all those years. He defended you every time Malfoy would insult you and try to hurt you! You disgrace him. You disgrace everything we just fought for." With that Harry walked away back to the Great Hall leaving Hermione cold and alone.

**Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is sort of dark and kind of short so apologies for that. Thanks for all the reviews. They're greatly appreciated. Enjoy Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter. **

As soon as Harry appeared in the Great Hall Ginny ran into his arms clearly crying. He instantly felt warm.

"Ginny."

"I'm so glad you're okay." She sniffed. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you too."

He stroked her long red hair. "It's gonna be okay now, Ginny. I promise. Everything will be okay."

She pulled away from their hug and kissed him. She took his hand and led him through the crowd. As people parted for them, he received many pats on the backs. Many people shook his hand. Some people even bowed. There were many "Congratulations" and "Thank you's" for Harry. He simply nodded back, not fully being able to enjoy them considering his best mate was dead.

They reached the Weasley family. Harry stared down at Ron's lifeless body once more bringing tears to his eyes.

He overheard Mr. Weasley talking to his older sons, Bill and Charlie. "We'll have the funerals tomorrow morning. Right now I just want you boys to take everyone back to the Burrow. I'm going to head to the Ministry. Make sure that your mother goes with you. Take care of her and don't let her out of your sight."

Harry held Ginny tightly as she was still sobbing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione watched her best friend walk away from her as it started to rain. The rain started off as a light drizzle but quickly turned into a down pour. All Hermione could do was stand there becoming soaking wet. Then she fell to the hard, cold ground, heartbroken partly because she hadn't expected Harry to blow up on her and partly because she knew he was right.

_How could I be so stupid? Harry's right. I'm a disgrace. Ron. Ron. None of this would be happening if he were still here. He didn't deserve to die. I miss him. He's only been gone a few hours and I've already found someone else? How could I do that? He would want me to be happy though just not with Draco. Draco. He betrayed Voldemort, the darkest wizard of well ever, for me. Ron would be furious with me. I can't do this do him, either of them. Harry's never going to speak to me again. I can't do this. _

With the thoughts running wild in her head, she slowly stood, tears in her eyes. She walked over to the edge of the bridge where the wall had been blown away during the war. She looked over and couldn't even see the ground. She stepped on the edge, closed her eyes, and lifted her foot so she would fall. _It's not gonna hurt anymore. Everything will be done after this and nothing will be complicated._ As she went to lift her other foot she felt a tight grip on her wrist that jerked her around.

"What the hell are you doing?" She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. He immediately engulfed her by taking her waist and removing her from the edge securing that she didn't jump. Draco cupped her face in his hands. "What? Are? You? Doing?"

She sniffed and looked away, unable to look him in the eyes. "I-I just t-thought…"

"No you didn't think! How could you do this to me?" He was still gripping her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

She took his wrists and lowered his hands from her face shaking her head no. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." And she ran the opposite direction towards the Great Hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry apparated back to the Burrow with the rest of the Weasley family. He couldn't stand to be around all his lifeless friends. He and Ginny made it up to her room.

She suddenly had a euphoric look upon her face. "Where's Hermione?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I said I don't know and I don't really care either." He snapped.

"She's your best friend."

"Yeah well she also betrayed me. I can't believe you're sticking up for her. Are you not thinking about Ron at all? About what she's doing to him?"

Ginny looked down with a pained look in her face. "Ron's dead."

"So that gives her the right to go be with anyone just hours after his death? Especially Malfoy! Of all the people to move onto so fast she chose Malfoy?"

"Listen I loved my brother you know that but you didn't see her and Malfoy together. Even though he's treated her and everyone else like dirt there was so much love in that one moment."

"So let's say he really does care about her but what happened to those seven years with Ron? What happened to all those feelings? How do they just disappear?"

"I don't know."

"And I'm just supposed to believe that Malfoy suddenly found a conscience and switched sides?"

"He did. He fought with us Harry."

Harry rubbed his face with both hands in frustration. "Ugh I can't believe you."

"What I am doing besides telling you the truth?"

"You're siding with Draco Malfoy."

Ginny was appalled. "I'm on your side. I always am. I just want you to ease up on Hermione."

"Why? She's going against everything we just fought for."

"How? How is that going against it? In fact I think it's supporting everything you just fought for. Draco Malfoy, pureblood Death Eater, is in love with Hermione Granger, Muggle-born and best friend to The Boy Who Lived."

"That's another thing. You keep saying they're in love. They've only just started being nice to each other. How can they possibly be in love?"

"I'm not saying they are but that's just my opinion from what I saw. Please just ease up."

"I can't."

"Don't you see what she's going through?" He silently stood there. "Well she's obviously sad about Ron and therefore confused about being with Draco and whether it's right all while seeking our, your approval. Listen," she took his hands in hers, "I trust Hermione. So if she trusts Draco then I trust Draco. She's a smart girl. If there's a reason she's befriended him then it must be a pretty good one."

He took a deep breath. "I need to go find her." Ginny smiled.

Harry opened the door and there stood a soaking wet Hermione. "Hi."

**She's not going to be suicidal anymore I promise. I'm also trying to throw in a little Harry/Ginny as I'm sure you've all noticed but only a little. Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so glad you are all liking this story. Thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy Chapter 6. **

"Hi." Hermione whispered so softly they could barely hear her.

Ginny was the first to move. She ran to Hermione and embraced her in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay, Hermione."

Harry noticed she didn't say anything. She hardly even acknowledged Ginny. "Uh Gin, do you think you could give me and Hermione a second?"

"Of course." Ginny gracefully walked out of the room.

Hermione closed the door behind her being sure not to make any excessive noise. She closed her eyes not sure what she was going to say to him.

"Hermi-"

"I left him."

Harry furrowed his brow. "I don't understand."

"You left and I realized you were right. I was ready to end everything when he found me but I told him I couldn't do it. I headed back into the Great Hall and realized you guys had probably come here."

"Hermione I shouldn't have said those things. I'm not saying what you did was right but I overreacted. I should have let you explain." He sat down on the end of Ginny's bed.

She sat next to him. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"It does matter. Hermione, if everything I'm hearing is true, if Malfoy really did betray Voldemort right in front of him simply because you asked him to then that's a big deal. He betrayed everything he's ever known for you."

"You're only saying this because you're trying to make me feel better. You don't really trust him or even like him for that matter."

"So what if I don't? What does that have to do with you doing what makes you happy?"

"It matters because you're my best friend, Harry."

They suddenly heard a shriek from down stairs and they both turned towards the door. "Hermione!" They heard Ginny yell from below.

Harry and Hermione rushed down the stairs sensing the urgency in Ginny's voice. Hermione gasped at the sight before her. Ginny was standing, holding the front door open. A blonde haired boy was lying in the doorway with Molly Weasley kneeling by his side. "Ginny go get the extra Dittany in the far cabinet." Her mother ordered her but Ginny just stood there in shock. "Ginevra!" And with that she took off for the kitchen. Bill, Charlie, and Percy all came running in due to the noise. "Help me move him to bedroom." Bill Weasley took out his wand and levitated the boy up the stairs.

Hermione felt her stomach hit the floor. She knew what had happened because it had happened to her before but he looked much much worse. She thought her knees were about to fail her but then Harry's arm was around her waist keeping her standing. Her breathing got heavy.

"Hermione, dear drink this and sit down. You look paler than a ghost." Mrs. Weasley handed her a glass of purple liquid as she rushed up the stairs.

But instead of drinking it, she shoved it at Harry and ran for the bedroom.

Harry yelled for her but she ignored him completely.

As she made her way closer to where the three older Weasley boys and their mother were talking frantically, she started to make out what they were saying.

"Mum, he's in bad shape. Do you think we should go to St. Mungo's?"

"Quiet, Percy. Bill hand me more…"

"Here you go."

"Look at his arm."

Molly gasped. "More more more."

"It's not working. I don't think he's gonna recover from this. He's barely awake as it is."

"Percy. Shut up!" Molly snapped. "If you're just going to make rude negative comments then leave."

Charlie spoke quietly. "Mum, whoever did this surely didn't expect him to survive."

Hermione was now standing in the doorway, sobbing. She felt sick. _Why did he come here? How did he get here in this condition? Is he alive? I need him to be alive. I can't stand to lose anyone else._ Molly didn't need to look up from what she was doing to see who it was. "Bill get her out of here and bring me back Fleur. I'm gonna need an extra pair of hands up here."

Bill closed the door and led Hermione back to the kitchen where Harry, Ginny, and Fleur were all standing. As he helped Hermione into a chair he turned to his wife and said, "Fleur, Mum needs you now."

"Yez." Fleur floated up the stairwell with Bill not far behind.

"Hermione." Ginny sat down next to her.

"It was Bellatrix."

"What?" Harry gasped. "She wouldn't dare show her face again after Voldemort was destroyed."

"He betrayed them all Harry. She would have been the one who wanted revenge. I just know it was her."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ginny looked from Harry to Hermione back to Harry.

"Hermione believes that Bellatrix Lestrange tortured Malfoy."

Ginny's mouth fell open. "That's what happened to him?"

"That and probably many other things." Harry sighed and put the purple liquid down in front of Hermione but she just shook her head. "Mrs. Weasley is right. It will help."

Hermione rolled her eyes and relentlessly gulped down the drink. As she sat the glass down, her head fell on the table.

"What did you give her?" Ginny asked.

"It's a sleeping potion and some grinded up Muggle pain relievers. She needs to rest and she'll feel loads better when she wakes." He took her up to Ginny's bedroom and gently placed her on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had decided to take a shower. He undressed himself peeling the dirt covered, blood stained clothes off his body. He looked at himself in the mirror. There wasn't an inch of him that wasn't either cut open, dirt stained, or covered in blood which he knew was not only his. He turned the water on as hot as he could. He didn't know what it felt like he just was happy he could feel again. The stingy of the steaming water felt so good he didn't want to get out. He scrubbed his body hard to get all the debris off. But the scrubbing didn't hurt like it should have. It felt clean like he was scrubbing away the war.

He finally willed himself to get out. He dried off and put on some clean clothes. He rushed downstairs to find Ginny sitting on the couch watching a Muggle television, her hair still wet from her shower. Clearly she hadn't bothered with a drying spell and neither had Harry. He sat down next to her.

"Hi." She said.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Hi."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Nothing will ever be normal again, Harry."

"I know." He sighed. At that moment Fleur and Bill walked in, Fleur holding a tray of potions. Harry stood to face them. "How is he?"

Fleur took a long breath like she hadn't been breathing for a while now. "Weak. He iz still zzleeping but he will zurvive." She didn't sound convinced though.

"When will he wake up?"

Bill spoke this time. "There's really no way to tell. Where's Hermione? I had expected her back up there as soon as I brought her down."

"She, well we gave her some sleeping potion to help her rest so there's really no telling when she'll wake up either."

"Sleeping potions usually last about seven hours."

"Yes but I added some Muggle pain relievers."

Bill scoffed. "Suppose we could all use some of them. Excuse me I must go plan a funeral." He followed Fleur into the kitchen.

Harry just stood there. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. "Are you okay?" He just shook his head no.

"He shouldn't have died. He should be here now right next to me making stupid jokes and holding Hermione."

"I know." Tears rolled down both their faces.

**Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies for the late/short update. Enjoy Chapter 7. **

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Her screams woke everyone in The Burrow.

Ginny quickly moved from her bed across the room to Hermione. Harry was the first of the others to arrive. "What's wrong?"

Ginny was trying to restrain Hermione for she was now convulsing and muttering. "I don't know. I think she's having a nightmare."

"What's going on?" Bill was now in the room.

"We didn't steal anything." Hermione cried.

"We need to wake her up." Harry said frantically, knowing what his friend was dreaming of.

Every Weasley was now standing in Ginny's room, even George.

Ginny was crying now. "I can't. She won't wake up."

Everyone was either shaking her or saying her name until they heard someone in the doorway. They all stood still. Draco looked weak and by the looks of his tight grip on the doorway he couldn't even stand up on his own. His eyes were drooping. He would close them for long periods of time as though he couldn't hold them open.

Fleur went over to Draco, concerned for his wellbeing. "You zould really be in bed."

"Please," Hermione pleaded in her sleep again.

At her voice, Draco limped past Fleur and practically fell on Hermione's bed pushing her hair out of her face and kissing her lips all in one motion.

Harry felt a pang in his chest and he felt like he should be tackling Draco, but as his best friend's eyes fluttered open and her screams stopped, he couldn't feel anything but thankful. He released a breath he had been holding in.

Hermione didn't say anything. She only looked at Draco with tears in her eyes. She felt scared and embarrassed. Scared because she had just relived one of the worst moments in her life. Embarrassed because not only had everyone seen her little fiasco but they also saw yet another romantic moment between her and Draco Malfoy. She took another look at Draco but instead of him staring intently back at her, he was next to her asleep.

"Everyone back to bed." Mrs. Weasley ordered her family to leave the room.

Even Ginny left and followed Harry.

Harry sighed. "We should try to get back to sleep. There's a long day ahead." He plopped on his bed, but Ginny stood still. "What's wrong?"

Her voice was barely audible. "Do you see it now?"

"Come on. You need some sleep."

She didn't protest. Instead she crawled in bed beside Harry and quickly went back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione wore a loose, baggy black laced dress and black heels along with a pair of sunglasses. She didn't feel like looking anyone in the eye today. The priest was speaking but she couldn't hear anything. Everything was a blur to her. The only thing keeping her standing was Harry.

"Hermione, Harry." The priest called to them.

At the sound of her name her head shot up. Harry took her hand and led her to a large mound of dirt. Each of them took a handful of dirt and dropped it in the hole created in the earth.

Once the funerals were over, Hermione just wanted to run, run away from it all. So that's what she did. She released Harry's hand, removed her black pumps, and ran. She finally stopped by the pond in the middle of the wheat fields. She couldn't breathe so she sat down on the ground and cried. She sensed someone behind her.

Harry sat down next to her but he didn't say anything at first. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Is Mal-" He bit his tongue, "Draco still unconscious?" She nodded her head yes. "It's gonna be okay, Hermione."

She sniffled. "How can you say that? Our best friend is dead. Nothing is going to be the same."

"I didn't say it would be the same. I only said it's going to be okay."

"I don't see how that's possible, Harry."

He removed his arm from her shoulders and took her hand. He knew she was right. He took a deep breath scared to ask his next question. "Hermione, tell me what you're feeling?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes not exactly knowing how to answer his question. "I just can't help thinking that if he were still alive, everything would be as it should."

"But then you wouldn't have Draco."

"I'm just so confused, Harry."

"Look at me." He took her shoulders and turned her towards him. "You need to do what your heart tells you to do."

"But I just don't know."

"I think you do."

She looked at him with wide eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days passed slowly and Draco still hadn't even moved. Fleur kept saying how amazing it was that he was able to walk to Hermione that night and it's a miracle that he's still alive even if he was only holding on by a thread.

Little did they know Draco could hear everything they said which wasn't much when they were in the room with him. He just couldn't move nor could he open his eyes and speak. He wanted to. He wanted to touch Hermione and tell her how much she meant to him. Then the moments of that fateful tragedy hit him yet again.

_He stood there dumbstruck that she had just left him. He took a step forward but someone stopped him. _

"_Hello, traitor." _

_He knew that voice all too well. "What do you want Bellatrix?" _

_She smirked. "Revenge. You see Draco darling, no one gets away with betraying the Dark Lord especially for a filthy, dirty, ugly mudblood."_

"_Don't you dare talk about her like that." Anger stirring in his voice. He just wanted a peaceful life now. _

_She cackled her loud laugh. "You deserve what's coming. CRUCIO!"_

_Draco felt like his body was on fire. The pain was unbearable and seemed never ending. After a while and after so many curses, all Draco saw was black. He couldn't hear anything, he couldn't see anything, he only felt and what he felt was death. _

_After what felt like hours, Bellatrix finally muttered something other than a curse. "Here, go be with your ghastly mudblood, if you live that long." _

_Draco fell to his knees, his head falling hard against a wall. Then the wall disappeared and he could faintly hear people around him yelling. _

Draco came back to reality. It had been a week since he had opened his eyes but now he was conscious and alive.

**Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to not only those of you who have reviewed, but also to those who have added this story and me to your Story/Author alert and Favorite Story/Author. Enjoy Chapter 8.**

Draco scanned the room with his eyes but saw no one. He couldn't move. His body ached too much. He tried to speak but found that his mouth was too dry and his throat was on fire. If only he could get some water. Then he heard the door open. A woman with a small frame and glowing blonde hair walked in with a tray of potions.

As soon as Fleur saw Draco was awake she dropped the tray. At the sound of glass breaking, Bill rushed to see what was going on. "Fleur, what's wrong?" He didn't need her to answer though for he saw himself. "I'll go get Hermione."

At her name, Draco wanted to smile. He wasn't sure where he was but if Hermione was here then everything was okay.

Fleur spoke delicately to him as she took an empty glass and waved her wand. Water appeared in the glass. She placed a straw in the glass and held it to his mouth. She had to lift up his head but he didn't care if it meant he got a drink. When he was done she gently laid his head back down on his pillow.

He spoke for the first time in a week. "Where am I?"

"Ze Burrow." He gave her a questioning look. "The Weasley home." She started scanning him to look at his wounds. She got to his arm which was wrapped in a bandage. She decided not to mess with it in case he didn't remember what had happened. "Do you remember what happened?"

He closed his eyes. He was about to speak when someone stopped in the doorway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's really awake?" Harry asked Bill shocked.

"Yes." Bill then left for the kitchen.

"Thank goodness. Maybe Hermione will actually sleep now." Ginny spoke only concerned for Hermione.

"I don't think that's the only reason she hasn't been sleeping." Harry replied knowing Hermione feared sleep because every time she closed her eyes she recalled the moment she was tortured.

Ginny shrugged. "Should we go up there?"

"No I think Hermione needs some time to sort things out with him."

"Do you think-"

"Yes. She cares for him too much as he does for her." Harry knew that Ginny would ask if he thought Hermione and Draco would end up together and he knew the answer for sure.

"How do you know they care for each other?"

"Because you won't quit telling me." He smirked at her and she blushed in return. "And she cares for him because she hasn't left his bedside since the after the funeral, except to use the loo and eat, barely, just waiting for him. And he obviously cares for her because he was disloyal to Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard, for her."

"And how would you feel about that?" Ginny nudged him.

"I don't know yet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione didn't speak. She couldn't speak. They hadn't expected him to pull through and now that he was awake she just couldn't quite believe it. She hurriedly went and sat on his bedside taking his hand.

Once Fleur had left the room, shutting the door behind her, Hermione spoke. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left and then this happened to you and you didn't deserve it, any of it." She spoke quickly as she always did when she was excited or nervous.

"Hermione," His voice was weak. She had begun to cry. His breathing became heavier and right on cue Fleur came back in with another tray.

"I'm zorry to interrupt. Draco, how are zou feeling?"

"Sore. Weak."

"You need zo drink zis." She helped sit him up a little then she handed him a vile filled with red liquid. "Itz horrible so itz vetter juz to gulp it." He followed her orders and chugged the ghastly tasting drink. "And zou zould veally eat. I made zome zoup." She started handing him the bowl but he made a face.

"I'm tired."

"Then you zould zleep. I will leave the zoup here for when zou vake up."

He nodded and Fleur gracefully left.

"I guess I should go too." Hermione started to get up but he grabbed her wrist.

He swallowed hard like it was painful for him to speak. "Please, stay."

She nodded and sat back down on the bed. "It was Bellatrix wasn't it?" His eyes widened. "She tortured you." She started to cry again. "She came back and she tortured you and left you for dead because of me."

"Not because of you." His voice was shaky.

She rolled her eyes and looked away. "Why'd you come here?"

"She brought me here."

Her gaze shot back at him. "Bellatrix Lestrange was here?" He nodded trying to speak as little as possible. She looked down again. Trying to change the subject, she said the first thing that popped into her head. "We had the funerals the morning after."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

She shook her head furiously. "You were in a horrible condition thanks to me."

"Please don't blame yourself."

She got up and started pacing. "But it is my fault. If I never would have asked you to betray Voldemort then Bellatrix would have had no reason to do this and if I would have never left you there on the bridge you wouldn't have been alone and her opportunity to attack you would have been slim."

"I'm glad you made me leave them and as for leaving me on the bridge, Bellatrix would have found me with you and she would have done the same thing to you and then killed us both." He coughed. "But," he stopped midsentence not sure if he wanted to go on.

"What?"

"You owe me some sort of an explanation." He wanted to know why she abandoned him on the bridge and left him there alone.

She inhaled deeply fearing this moment. "I just thought it was too soon."

"And you didn't think of that before you asked me to switch sides?" His tone was slightly cruel but still hoarse.

She wiped a tear away with her sleeve. "I wasn't expecting you to come and snog me in front of the entire wizarding world."

"But it sure as hell felt like you were kissing back." He coughed again.

She looked away knowing he was right. When he kissed her she felt like the luckiest person in the world, Wizard or Muggle. Just his touch made her heart race and when he looked at her with his silver eyes, butterflies multiplied in her stomach.

He spoke again after he took another swig of water. "Why are you second guessing it? I betrayed everything I've ever known and feared for you. Does that not mean anything?"

Every word he spoke made her melt. She wanted to tell him that he was right and that she was sorry and that she never should have left him on that bridge. She was about to say something but then she had a pain in her left arm. She looked down. Her arm was covered by her tan sweater sleeve. It itched madly so she started scratching but soon blood was seeping through her sleeve.

Draco grabbed her arm. He lifted her sleeve angrily and what he saw made him throw his head back. She saw a tear escape down his cheek.

"Draco,"

"I should have done something. I should have stopped her."

"What I went through was nothing compared to what you had to endure."

He turned his head to her. "I need to show you something." She looked at him quizzically. He started unwrapping the bandage on his arm. When he was done, she gasped at what she saw.

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all once again. Enjoy Chapter 9.**

She sat back down and gently ran her fingers over his arm. Carved into his arm was the word "traitor" over where the dark mark had been. It was exactly how the word mudblood was written into her skin.

"Draco,"

"It was exactly like what you went through." He weakly lifted his shaky arm to where his hand was holding her neck and his thumb was busy wiping away tears. "Please tell me it wasn't all for nothing."

Her eyes met his and she hung her body over his to kiss him. She rested her forehead on his. "It wasn't all for nothing."

He laughed. They kissed again. Hermione felt whole again. Like a void in her heart was filled and she could finally smile again.

Draco felt so relieved. He was glad to know he hadn't almost died for nothing. He was glad that the one person he cared for cared back.

They heard someone clear their throat. Hermione turned and saw Harry.

"Sorry to interrupt," Harry was clearly embarrassed that he had intruded on an intimate moment between the two, "but uh can I speak with Mal-Draco?"

"No." Hermione was quick to answer. There was no way she was leaving the two alone in a room together especially when Draco was so weak.

"I promise we won't even touch each other." Harry held up his hands as though surrendering.

Hermione glared at Draco as if to ask if it was okay and got a confirmation when he mouthed the word "go." She kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the room without shutting the door.

Harry had noticed she left the door open on purpose but he wasn't that thick. He walked over to the door and closed it quietly, murmuring the word, "Muffliato." He turned to Draco. "How are you doing?"

Hating being weak and vulnerable in front of Harry, Draco simply answered, "Tired."

Harry smirked as he walked over to the window and looked outside. "She hasn't slept since the funeral but that's mainly because she can't stop having nightmares about the night she was tortured in your home." Draco looked disgusted. "I'm sorry. I didn't come in here to make you feel guilty. I just…she trusts you more than she trusts me some days and I'm just trying to figure out why."

"Have you ever asked her that question?"

Harry shook his head no. "Every time someone would even bring up your name she left the room." He paused and looked Draco in the eye. "Same thing she does whenever someone mentions Ron."

Draco broke eye contact. "I need to ask you something." Harry gave him a face that told him to continue. "Did anything ever happen between them?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Not in front of me. I know that's not a straight answer but it's all I can give you." Harry looked out the window again. "She's been terrible. She wouldn't leave your bedside. She hasn't eaten or slept since the funeral. I know she's been upset about your condition and Ron of course but there's something else that I'm missing."

Draco answered quickly, "She almost killed herself." Harry sharply turned around. Draco wasn't sure that he should have said anything but continued anyways. "Bet she never mentioned that. After I saw you come back into the Great Hall without her I knew something was wrong so I went looking for her. When I found her she was on the edge of the bridge, one foot dangling over and the other about to move. Then she just left me." He continued to tell Harry about how Bellatrix had found him and then brought him here. He showed him his arm. When he was done he coughed, took a large swig of water, and automatically fell asleep during a long pause of their conversation.

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Hermione that he knew about her almost killing herself for when he went downstairs, she was in the kitchen eating some soup and then the strangest thing happened. She looked up at him and she smiled. He, of course, smiled back. "He's only just fallen asleep."

"What did you guys talk about?"

Harry sat down at the table, having made a decision. He felt to guilty to not say anything. "He told me about how he found you on the bridge after I left you."

She dropped her spoon and soup splattered. "Harry,"

"Why would you do try and do something like that? How? And why didn't you say anything?" Harry had leaned over, purely concerned for his best friend and feeling even more guilty about the situation.

"You had just told me I disgraced our dead best friend! And that the one person who has managed to fill that hole in me is a complete and utter git! I couldn't handle it Harry." She calmed herself down. "I didn't tell you about it because I was ashamed."

They both stood and he took her in a hug. "I'm sorry I said those things to you and please don't be ashamed. You've been through loads and it's understandable that you felt like you couldn't handle it, but I am here for you," he paused thinking about what he was going to say next, "and so is Draco."

She smiled at him again, "Thank you Harry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days seemed to pass slowly. No one really knew what to do or how to act since the war had finished. Draco had recovered within a week or so. He still had had trouble walking for long periods of time for he hadn't done it in weeks. But with the help of Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family, he was just glad to be alive.

As Draco came out of the bathroom and into the bedroom only wearing a towel, Hermione enter the bedroom from outside the hall. She shut the door and turned around, surprised and embarrassed to find a half-naked Draco.

She fumbled for words, "So sorry. I-I'll just be leaving now." She turned around for the door but he stopped her.

"Oh come on Granger, like you've never seen me shirtless before."

"No I mean you were shirtless the night you came into my room but that was different."

He looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean the night I came into your room?"

Realizing that he didn't remember the night he stumbled into her room and kissed her away from her nightmares, she tried to blow it off. "Oh um nothing." She waved a hand trying to be smooth about it. "I'm gonna let you get dressed." She headed for door again but he grabbed her wrist.

"Please tell me."

She couldn't resist those eyes. "You really don't remember?" He lifted an eyebrow and shook his head no. They sat on the bench at the end of the bed and she continued. "Well," She looked him over and scoffed, "Can you please put some pants on before I tell you?"

He smirked. "Do I make you uncomfortable with my amazing physique?"

She rolled her eyes, "Draco Malfoy, cocky, arrogant git. I knew you were still in there somewhere."

He stood straddling her with his arms and kissed her. Rolling his eyes at her red cheeks, he groaned, "Fine." He went to the dresser, grabbed some boxers, a pair of jeans, and a plain black t-shirt that had been placed there neatly by Hermione. He didn't know whose clothes they were but at the same time he didn't want to know. He came out of the bathroom looking just as good dressed as he did undressed. He sat back down.

"Thank you."

He twitched his head towards her, "Please, continue."

"It was the night the war had ended. You had shown up in the doorway hours before barely alive," she stopped at the mere thought.

"Hey hey," he threw an arm around her shoulders, "I'm fine okay? I promise everything is fine."

She smiled up at him then continued to tell him how she was dreaming of the worst moment of her life and evidently they were all trying to wake her up but then he came in and was the only one who managed to wake her up from her worst nightmare by kissing her. "And by the time I looked back towards you, you were back to unconsciousness."

"But you haven't done that since I woke up, right?" He didn't care that he somehow was able to wake from his coma and walk. He was only concerned for her.

She looked down, embarrassed yet again, "Every time I close my eyes, it's like I'm back in that place."

He gulped knowing that "that place" was his home or what used to be his home rather. "When was the last time you slept, Hermione?" He stroked her hair.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I can sleep for an hour or so at a time,"

Before she could continue he stopped her. "Hermione, you're safe now. You need to sleep because honestly you're starting to look like a rag doll."

They laughed. "Gee thanks."

"I'm sorry. You know I think you're the most beautiful person there is, no matter what."

She smiled up at him as he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

**So to those of you who guessed his arm was going to say "traitor" you were obviously correct and I'm giving you a virtual high five. If I don't post another update on time it's because I'm moving away for college tomorrow! But I'm going to try my best to update on schedule. Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Apologies for the wait but this one is a little longer. Enjoy Chapter 10.**

Hand in hand, Draco and Hermione made their way down the steps of the Burrow. They walked slowly for Draco. Hermione was ready to catch him if he fell although he was too big for her to catch. When they got to the first floor, mostly everyone was either sitting at the table or in the living room on the couch just how Draco needed them for what he was about to say.

He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, Hermione right behind him still holding his hand. When all heads were turned towards him he spoke, "I'd like to thank each and every one of you for taking care of me these past few weeks. I wouldn't be standing here without any of you and I can never express enough gratitude towards you all for that. I know that under the circumstances it was probably the last thing you wanted to do but you did it anyways because you are the kindest people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I know you didn't have to help me but you did so thank you again."

Molly Weasley walked over to Draco and gave him a hug. "We were glad to help."

They all heard a scoff from the corner of the room. It was George Weasley. "Yeah we're glad to save a bloody Death Eater." With that sarcastic comment he stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"Apologies dear. Surely you can understand?" Mrs. Weasley spoke in her kind tone. "Would you like some stew?"

He nodded and made his way to the table where everyone but Ginny and Harry dispersed.

Harry took a sip of his tea. "So what now?"

Draco looked at him sternly, "Actually I think I'm going to try and reconnect with my parents or at least my mum." They all looked away awkwardly knowing that Lucius Malfoy was probably locked up in Azkaban right now.

"What?" Hermione was surprised. He looked towards her. "You never told me that. What exactly are you planning on doing? Owling them? Going to see them?" Her words came out quickly.

"I-I don't know exactly. I imagine I'll go see them."

Hermione looked away, almost shedding tears. Harry then spoke again, "Well that's wonderful timing because Hermione was just telling me how she wanted to go to Australia and find her parents."

Hermione shot a look at him that could have killed.

Draco had a surprised look now. "What do you mean?" With Hermione not speaking, Harry told Draco how Hermione had wiped her parent's memories and sent them to Australia in order to protect them from the war. He turned to Hermione and almost whispered, "How come you never told me that or that you wanted to go find them?"

"Um Harry come help me with that thing?" Ginny could sense that the two needed to talk so she got up and tried to bring Harry with her.

"What thing?"

"That thing I was talking about earlier?"

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Just come on." She pulled him with her out of frustration.

Hermione wasn't looking at Draco nor was she answering him.

"I need you to look at me and tell me what is going on." He sounded demanding.

She finally spoke, her voice shaky, "I just miss them a lot and had I known that you were planning on seeing you parents I would have reconsidered."

"You didn't tell me about your plans either, Hermione." She looked down. "Tell me what's really bothering you."

"I don't want to be away from you that long again."

He brushed her hair out of her face. "Then don't."

"But we both want to reconnect with our families."

"You are my family." He kissed her temple gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcissa sighed. "Where is he? Where could my dear Draco be?"

"Cissy, he walked away from you for a mudblood. He doesn't deserve a welcome back." Bellatrix was comfortable with lying to anyone except the Dark Lord.

"Bella he is still my son. With Lucius gone and you in hiding, I need my family. I need my son." Not knowing that her sister had left her son for death, Narcissa confided in Bellatrix.

Bellatrix scoffed. "You're so thick, Cissy! He betrayed the Dark Lord for her! He betrayed you for her! He is not coming back." Trying to hide her lie, Bellatrix was now becoming fuming partly because she was worried Narcissa would find out and partly because Narcissa didn't agree with her.

"How dare you? He is still my son and if I want him back in this house I will get him in this house which by the way is mine so feel free to under stay your welcome." With that Narcissa stomped out of the room.

Bellatrix yelled after her. "He won't come back! He's going to ruin your pureblood name!"

Narcissa didn't care what her sister thought anymore. She stormed upstairs for a quill and parchment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Draco what it is?" Hermione saw looks of sadness and relief on his face.

"It's a letter from my mum."

Hermione dropped the tea cup she had in her hands and it shattered to the floor. "W-what did she say?" With a quick wave of her wand the broken pieces were now forming back into a cup.

"She wants to see me. She wants me to come back home. She says she misses me and that she loves me."

Hermione cleared her throat, "Well you were planning on seeing her anyways."

"Yeah," He saw that she looked sad, "How about we do this? You go to Australia for three days, no more no less, to search for your parents and I will go see my mother in those days. If you don't find them within the three days then you come back and you and I will go to Australia together to look. We will leave tomorrow morning."

"Ok." She was hesitant.

"But I don't want you to go to Australia by yourself. Harry can go with you. You two need some time together."

She smirked at him. "Since when did you become so thoughtful?"

He smiled back at her. "Oh since I first kissed you." He grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

The next morning they were both ready to go their separate ways.

"Harry? Harry, are you ready?" Hermione called up the stairs. She then turned to Draco.

"Stop worrying." Draco took her shoulders. "It's only three days. They will go by in no time." She smiled up at him. "I'll miss you."

She let out a deep breath. "I'll miss you too. Please be careful."

He kissed her forehead. "You too."

Harry came down the stairs with Ginny. "All ready."

"Ginny are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Hermione pleaded, feeling guilty for taking Harry away.

"No. I agree with Draco. You two need some time together and I need some time with my family." She looked so pleasant.

Draco opened the door, "Well I'm off." He offered his hand to Harry, "Please take care of her."

Harry shook it sternly, "Of course."

Draco looked at Hermione. She smiled sweetly at him. He gave her one last kiss and left.

"Ready?" Harry sighed.

"I suppose." Hermione strapped on her small purple bag. They both hugged Ginny and headed for Australia.

Draco shortly arrived at Malfoy Manor. He looked up at the large estate then took a deep breath and started walking towards the front entrance. It felt weird to him, entering the front door. He felt like a stranger now. He looked around at the high ceilings and black furniture but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Draco?"

He turned around. "Mum."

She ran to him and immediately engulfed him in a hug. "My baby boy I've missed you so much. How are you? Are you here to stay? Oh please stay. You've been gone for weeks. You must stay."

Overwhelmed with questions and afraid of how his mother would react to his answers he simply said, "I'm good now. How are you doing?"

"Well I'm," She stopped to think about her answer, "Oh Draco I'm horrible. With your father gone and your Aunt in hiding I just need my family. I need you. Oh I'm so glad you're back. I feel so safe again."

"Mum I can't stay here forever."

"What? Of course you can."

"No I mean I don't want to and what do you mean my Aunt is in hiding? Is Bellatrix here?" He suddenly became frightened.

"Draco you can't possibly want a life with that Granger girl."

"Answer my questions Mum."

"Well yes, your Aunt Bella has been hiding out here from the Ministry."

"Is she here now?" Draco was in pure panic by now.

"Well no. She said she had other business to take care of out of town and would be gone for a few days."

"When exactly will she be back?"

"I don't know. I assume by the end of the week. What is this all about, Draco?"

Deciding that he didn't want to ruin his mother's idea of her family, he didn't tell her of the incident with Bellatrix on the bridge. "Nothing. I'm just worried about her coming after Hermione is all." His mother gave him a look of both shock and sympathy. "What?"

"Tell me about her." She finally gave in.

"Hermione?"

"Yes." She led them to the living room and they sat on the couch.

"Why?"

"Because you turned your back on your family for this girl so she must be pretty special." She had a slight bitter tone when she spoke but was truly interested in the mudblood who tore her Draco away from her.

Three days later in a hotel in Australia, Hermione sat on the bed weakly. Harry came out of the bathroom and saw his saddened friend. "Hermione, it's okay. You will find your parents when you and Draco come back. Australia is a huge island. They could be anywhere. We would have been very lucky to find them within three days."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you for coming with me Harry. I don't know if I could have gotten through it all without you."

He sat next to her on the bed and put an arm around her. "It's going to be okay. I promise." He kissed her temple in a friendly way. "Come on. Let's go get some dinner before we head back."

They left the hotel room for the last time and headed for a restaurant only known to the wizarding world. They sat down at a booth and ordered.

"So how do you think things are going for Draco?" Harry asked.

"Um I'm not sure. I bet his mum was glad to see him."

They received their food and began to eat. As Hermione finished she spotted something out the large window.

Harry looked at her, puzzled. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need some fresh air. I'll be right back." Not looking him in the eye, she left her napkin on the table and almost ran outside.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" He tried to run after her but he was stopped by many people who finally recognized him as Harry Potter, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord. "Excuse me. Please excuse me." He pushed his way out of the crowd and through the front door but he was too late. Across the restaurant, in a dark alleyway, he saw Bellatrix Lestrange holding Hermione by her neck with her wand pointed at her head. Harry started for his wand but with a loud pop they were gone.

**Again, sorry for the long wait. Like I said before I was getting settled into college. Thanks for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Trying to update as soon as possible. Thanks again to all the followers. Enjoy Chapter 11.**

"Draco? Oh dear Draco?" Bellatrix yelled throughout the large house. Her cackle carried all the way upstairs to where Draco was sitting in his bedroom. His mouth gaped open. It couldn't be her. She couldn't be here with him. He heard her voice again. "I have something of yours!"

His heart sank. He raced down stairs skipping steps as he ran. When he entered the grand living room he skidded to a stop. His worst fear had been confirmed. He saw Hermione in the arms of a rather large man, struggling to get free.

"What do you want, Bellatrix?" he choked out, fear trickling in his voice.

She smirked and danced around him.

"Oh I'm just having fun."

He gulped. "Let her go. You can have anything. You can torture me until the world ends please just let her go." He held back a tear.

"What is going on in here?" Narcissa walked in and saw her sister along with a few other men holding her son and his friend back. "Bella, what is going on?"

"Give it up Narcissa. I know you want to see the mudblood suffer just as much as I do."

Narcissa said nothing in return. Instead her son spoke, "How did you know I was here or even alive for that matter?" Draco was now being pointed at by the wand of a Death Eater he barely recognized.

"Well you see while my sweet sister thought I had left the house I was really hiding out in the basement. I knew Cissy had written you and I had to see for myself if you were really alive. When you came I listened to every conversation you had and you so conveniently mentioned that your precious mudblood had gone to Australia and let's just say I had some luck. I decided that since you managed to live I would find some way to make you wish you hadn't."

Draco tightened his jaw. How could she have found Hermione in such a short amount of time on such a large continent? He felt frightened for Hermione. He knew she had already endured Bellastrix's torture once and he didn't want her to have to go through it again. However, before he could even think of a way to get out of this he heard her terrifying screams. He couldn't take it. He couldn't sit here and watch Hermione be tortured again. He started to run towards her but he didn't get three steps before he was hit with the same curse. His body was on fire and pain spread from the middle of his body to the tips of his fingers and toes.

Then the pain and the screams stopped. He was lying on the floor now and he rolled his head to the right to look at Hermione. He winced at what he saw. Her clothes were being torn off. Her jeans were already on the floor beside her and her blouse was unbuttoned.

He heard her whimper soft words. "Please, please don't do this." Her head was going from side to side in order to avoid the man centimeters from her face. Her legs were tightly glued together.

Narcissa saw the look of horror on her son's face and spoke for the first time since she entered the room. "Bella that's enough. You've had your fun now go."

"Shut up Cissy! Unless you would like to join them?"

Narcissa became quiet again. She knew she was being selfish but all those years with her abusive husband had taught her something.

Draco watched as Hermione struggled. He wanted to get up and kill the man on top of her but he couldn't move. The cruciatus curse had weakened his body too much. He felt a million things in those slow moments. He felt betrayed by his mother. He felt terrified for Hermione. He felt sick. He felt like he would rather die than see this but that was exactly what Bellatrix wanted. He had to think of some way to get out of this situation.

At that moment someone came through the door. Draco couldn't tell who it was all he could hear was, "STUPEFY! STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" He gathered up all the strength he had left and weakly crawled over to Hermione using all the breath he had in him.

He brushed her hair away from her face and started buttoning her shirt. "It's okay now. I promise. They're gone."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. It was Harry. "We have to get out of here. Grab her and take my hand." Harry offered his hand to Draco who gathered Hermione in his arm then quickly took Harry's hand.

In a flash they were back inside the Burrow. As soon as they landed, Hermione crumpled to the floor out of Draco's arms and began to sob. Harry took off his jacket and laid it over Hermione's legs for her pants were still back at the Manor. Hermione crossed her arms and started rocking.

Harry sat next to her. "Nothing happened. It's okay."

Draco squatted down in front of her. "Hermione? Baby it's okay. You're safe now. I'm so sorry."

Ginny came down the stairs. "What's going on?"

Harry got up off the floor and rushed Ginny upstairs to tell her everything.

Draco scooped Hermione in his arms bridal style and took her to an empty room and laid her on the bed. He covered her up with a blanket. She turned on her side and he sat down next to her.

He stroked her hair then leaned over and rested his face in his hands. He began to release tears. She reached up an arm to pull him closer to her. He kicked off his shoes and crawled under the blanket with her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and they both started weeping together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT? Like he was gonna do stuff to her?" Harry had just finished telling Ginny what had happened.

"If I hadn't have gotten there when I did I don't know what would have happened. I mean I do but I don't want to think about it." He sighed.

"I can't believe she's still out there."

"Scary isn't it?"

"Yeah."

He could sense the fear in her voice. "Hey it's okay. I won't ever let anything happen to you. I promise."

"That's sweet and everything but I'm sure Draco has said that to Hermione as well and look what's happened to her."

"How did you know where Bellatrix had taken her?"

"Well Bellatrix only wants two things, revenge and other people's pain. So what's more painful than seeing the person you care about being hurt? I knew she would go to Malfoy to make him suffer."

"That woman should be locked up in Azkaban for forever."

Harry went silent for a few moments knowing she was right. "I've been thinking about something." Ginny looked at him, confused. "I want you to move in with me."

"What? Like you want a get a flat or something?"

"Well no actually, Sirius left me his place. I've just been staying here because well your family really is mine and it's where Hermione has been because of Malfoy but it's time for me to move on and I want to do that with you."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Yes would be ideal. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do and I know you probably want to be with your family due to what's happened and,"

"I'd love to live with you Harry." She smiled.

"Really?" She nodded. "Oh Ginny." He gave her a kiss. "I love you."

She looked at him wide-eyed. "I love you too Harry." She pushed him on the bed and they began to kiss endlessly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was unable to fall asleep for fear of having even worse nightmares than before. When she looked up at Draco, however, he was fast asleep. She slowly crawled out of his embrace and into the bathroom. She felt dirty so she decided to take a shower. It took a second to realize she had no pants on and her blouse was only half way done. The fact made her instantly start crying. She leaned over on the sink unable to breathe properly.

"Hermione?" Draco must have woken up. He opened the bathroom door. Why she didn't lock the door she didn't know. "Hermione, please don't ever scare me like that again." He took her in a hug and she cried harder. He stroked her hair gently.

"I'm sorry. I just," she paused to let more tears flow, "I want a shower. I feel so soiled."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to ever again. You're never leaving my side. You never have to go back to that place. I'm gonna find her and when I do I'm gonna kill her."

She stepped back and wiped her face. She didn't say anything though and that made him worry. Wordlessly he left the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He went over to the window to look outside. It was pitch dark outside. He looked at his watch and saw it was two o'clock in the morning. He looked back at the bathroom door and almost started crying again. He grabbed his jacket and ran down the stairs, through the front door. As soon as he was out of the house he apparated to Malfoy Manor.

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**We hit 100 reviews! Thank you guys so so much, again. Enjoy Chapter 12.**

"BELLATRIX!" Draco angrily stirred throughout every room in the house but it seemed slightly deserted. He found himself back in the large room where it all happened. He was hit with the horrible memory of it all. He closed his eyes tightly and winced just thinking about it. Where was that foul woman? He wanted to kill her for what she did to Hermione. "BELLATRIX! Come out and show yourself you shallow bitch."

"Draco?"

He turned around towards the voice. It wasn't who he had wanted to see. When he turned around, he saw his mother. "What do you want?" He couldn't even look at her. He wanted her out of his life for what she had done or not done rather.

"Draco, darling," She started towards him but stopped when he took a step back.

He shook his head. "Don't talk to me. Don't speak to me like nothing has changed. You did nothing!" He was crying now because of the betrayal he felt from the one person he thought he could trust the most. "You stood there while I was being tortured! You stood there and watched her have her clothes torn off and almost be raped by some follower of Voldomort!" She gasped at the name for she still feared it. He never thought he would say the name himself for the same reason but that wasn't what was on his mind at the moment. His fear had subsided. "You are no mother to me."

Narcissa only stood there for what seemed like an endless amount of time until she softly whispered something, "She's not here." Draco shot her a look that told her he was interested. "Shortly after you left the Ministry came. She's in Azkaban along with the men that were with her."

Draco pushed past his mother bumping her on his way out. He exited the front door and let out a huge sigh of relief. He bit his lip for he wanted to scream. Tears were already flowing down his cheeks at a high speed. He then fell to his knees and let his head fall into his hands. He heard footsteps behind him and then felt a hand on his shoulder. Somehow he knew it wasn't his mother. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Hermione was worried when she came out of the shower and you weren't anywhere around. I knew instantly where you had gone because it's exactly where I wanted to come. I wanted to come and kill her myself but I was convinced to do otherwise."

"She's locked up in Azkaban."

Harry let out a large breath. "Where she should be. The dementors can have her now and we can walk away with no blood on our hands." Draco's breathing had slowed and his sobs had become quieter. "Come on."

Draco stood. "Thanks for coming after me."

Harry nodded. "Before we go, I'd like to ask you something." Draco gave him an inquisitive look but nodded for him to continue. "Ginny's going to be moving in with me into Sirius' old place and well we've talked about," he scratched the back of his head, "it's just Hermione is like a sister to me and Ginny and I were thinking that it wouldn't be a b-bad idea for y-you and Hermione to m-move in there as well."

Draco wiped his face clean of the wetness. "Oh um I don't know. I haven't really thought about it I guess, moving in with her I mean."

"No I mean I know you have a lot on your mind, obviously so um just think about it okay?" Draco nodded, slightly shocked at Harry's offer. "Ok let's get back." They then apparated back to the Burrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny and Hermione sat at the kitchen table, tea cups in hand.

"I'm sure he's fine, Hermione." Ginny said as she poured her friend more tea.

"I know it's just hard to think positive with everything that's happened, ya know?"

"I understand." Ginny nodded in agreement. "So I do have some good news."

"Yeah what's that?" Hermione could use all the happy thoughts she could get right now. He hands were shaking as she took a sip of her tea.

"Harry asked me to move in with him at Grimmauld Place and I said yes." Ginny smiled.

Hermione reached her hand across the table to cover Ginny's. "Ginny, that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Ginny cleared her throat. "So what are you and Draco planning to do?"

Hermione set her tea cup back on the table. "I'm not really sure. I mean I don't even know if Draco and I have plans together."

"Oh don't be silly Hermione."

"I guess we just haven't really thought about anything like that lately. I really guess I should go looking for a flat soon."

Ginny started speaking as she slowly stood from the table, "Or you two could just move into Grimmauld Place with me and Harry."

Hermione nearly choked on her tea. "What? No we couldn't possibly do that."

"Well why not?" Ginny fiercely turned around, resting her hands on the table behind her.

"Because I couldn't possibly intrude."

"Oh Hermione quit being so uptight." Hermione gasped at this comment. "That place is large enough for my entire family plus some and Harry and I have already discussed it."

"You mean you two have talked about me moving in with you?"

"No we've talked about you and Draco moving in with us." Ginny giggled at Hermione's opened mouth before she took a sip of tea.

Hermione stood to argue, tea in hand, but before she could get a word out they heard a loud pop from outside. Hermione's tea cup shattered on the floor. She didn't even bother to clean it up with a wave of her wand. Instead she ran full speed, blasting through the front door.

As soon as she saw he was safe her heart raced. She didn't stop running until she was in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist, face buried in his neck.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her thin waist, glad to be with her again.

"You told me you would never leave me again. You said you'd always be by my side." Her voice was barely audible.

He shut his eyes tight. "I know. I'm sorry." He set her down on the ground and brushed her hair away from her eyes. "She's in Azkaban. She's not going to come after us anymore." She closed her eyes and he could tell she was about to cry but they were joyful tears. He laughed, "Don't cry."

She gave him a half smile and wiped away her tears. Harry had now met Ginny at the door and was giving her a large hug.

Draco looked back down at her in the darkness and said, "Come on its dark out here let's get to bed."

He started for the house but Hermione pulled him back. "Wait."

He let out a slight laugh. She stared a moment at his smile. She hadn't seen it much in her lifetime so she liked to admire it. "Hermione, it's," he looked down at his watch, "3:30 in the morning."

"I know. Just," she looked over her shoulder out into the darkness, "come with me." He rolled his head back. "Please?"

He couldn't deny her big brown eyes and her voice made him melt. He couldn't resist. "Ok."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny and Harry quietly crawled into bed together. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't aware that Ginny snuck into Harry's bed at night and the two didn't want to be caught anytime soon.

They laid in silence for a while until Harry finally spoke, "Ginny, are you still awake?" She responded with a groan that said she was. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Oh boy, this sounds serious."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she sat up and cuddled closer to him. He stroked her arm lightly with his hand. "When we move into Grimmauld Place I think we should…well it's just… you know I love you with all my heart…I know that there is no one else for me…I think…I was hoping really," he couldn't make his point.

"Harry come on. Get on with it." She giggled at his nervousness.

"I would like to consummate our relationship and our new home." He looked down at her hopefully.

"Oh."

"I mean I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do and if you don't think we're ready I'm totally willing to wait," he would have continued but she kissed him.

"I thought you would never ask." She smiled. Who knew young, innocent Ginny would be so anxious to get in the sack with Harry Potter.

"Really? You're okay with it?"

"Okay with it? I'm ecstatic. I've tried to bring it up myself but every time I do someone comes and interrupts."

Harry thought back to a few of his and Ginny's conversations and realized that they had been interrupted quite a bit. Just tonight Ginny was trying to ask him something when Hermione came running in looking for Draco. And that morning they were having breakfast when Mrs. Weasley offered them more tea. He remembered many occurrences like these.

"I love you, Ginny."

She kissed him before she said, "I love you too."

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks again to all of you. Enjoy Chapter 13.**

Hermione led Draco through wheat fields and flowers until finally she stopped.

"Hermione, where are we? I feel like we're miles from the house." But she didn't reply and when he looked at her she was staring out ahead. He looked to where she was looking and gasped at the sight.

In front of them was a small pond but it seemed to be glowing. It had a calming aura about it and was quite breathtaking. She released his hand and started walking into a large willow tree that was so thick you could barely see through it. He heard her giggle and he smiled. He too entered the jungle of willow.

"Hermione, where are you?" He only heard her giggle more and then a pair of hands scraped his back and made him jump. But when he turned around he saw her gracefully skipping away from him. He tried to follow her. He found the trunk of the tree and she popped out from the other side and kissed him. Every muscle in his body relaxed and he felt that the moment was perfect. "Where are we?"

She ran a branch through her fingers, "I found this place one summer when I used to come here before school started. I came here and I fell in love with this place. It was the only place I ever felt I could be myself. In fact," she rounded the trunk until she found what she was looking for. She reached her hand in the trunk and pulled something out which she handed to him, "it's my favorite book."

He turned it over and flipped through the pages. Something fell out and landed on the ground face down. She tried to pick it up quickly but he got to it first and turned it around. It was a picture of her and Ron. It was moving like most pictures in the wizarding world did. She was trying to get away but Ron had a firm grip around her waist and appeared to be tickling her. It appeared as though she was laughing hysterically. Draco noticed she had turned away from him.

"Do you still think about him, Ron?" At the name he saw her flinch. When he didn't get an answer he spoke again, "because I do."

She turned around shocked by his comment. She opened her mouth to speak but then grabbed something else out of the trunk and left the thick willow branches. He quickly followed her. By the time he got to her she was laying on a blanket on the ground. Her hands were folded on her stomach and her ankles were crossed. He went and laid down beside her, book and picture still in hand.

She took a deep breath, "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about him."

He closed his eyes, slightly hurt, "It's understandable."

She half smirked. "Can we talk about something else, please?"

He nodded. "The moment you found me in that bathroom has been one of the greatest moments of my life."

She rolled her head to the right to look at him, "Our first kiss being the greatest right?"

They both burst out into laughter. "I can't believe we did that. I mean we snogged literally two feet away from Voldemort."

They laughed again remembering the moment. She took his hand in his. "I was for sure that was going to be the moment I died."

He looked her in the eye. "I would never let that happen." She smiled. There was complete silence for a few minutes as they gazed at the stars. "What's your favorite color?"

She giggled. "What?"

He sat up on his side. "What is your favorite color?"

"Um purple I guess. What is this all about?"

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "I want to know everything about you."

She smiled up at him again and they continued their question game until they decided they needed some sleep. They put the blanket and the book along with its picture back into the trunk and walked back to the Burrow hand in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later Ginny, Harry, and Hermione had everything packed and ready to move into Grimmauld Place.

Ginny was highly excited, "Oh I can't believe you decided to move in with us. It's going to be so much fun."

"You can thank me for that." Draco came around the corner. "Took a lot of convincing this one that's for sure." He kissed Hermione's temple.

She turned to him, "Are you sure you don't want anyone to come with you? I don't want you to have to go back to that place alone."

Draco was going back to Malfoy Manor to gather his clothes and whatever else he needed. "I told you, you never have to go back to that place." He saw her shudder at the mere thought.

"I could go with you." Harry spoke hesitantly.

Hermione looked at Draco pleadingly and he noticed. He rolled his eyes, "Fine. If it will make you feel that much better, Potter can come with me."

She smiled then started putting all the shrunken boxes into her small purple bag that had an undetectable extending charm on it.

"Oh I can't believe my baby is moving away. My youngest. My little girl." Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs with Mr. Weasley following closely behind.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Mum."

"Don't "mum" me. I have a right to be sad and worried."

"Oh Molly, she'll be fine." Mr. Weasley was trying to settle his wife down.

"Mrs. Weasley, she's in good hands. I promise I'll take care of her." Harry smiled at the people who have been like a family to him.

"Oh I know that darling. And if you need anything, any of you," she glanced at Draco, "do not hesitate to come knocking. And I want you all to come over for dinner once a week on Sundays when everyone else comes over. It's going to be mighty lonely here, Arthur, with Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage, Charlie still in Romania, Percy working with the Ministry, and George living in the flat above his shop."

"Mum, its fine. We'll be back at least once a week. I promise." Ginny smiled and hugged both of her parents as did Hermione, Harry, and Draco and then they were off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I really hate this place." Draco was in his room packing up clothes and other things into boxes as Harry shrank them. Hermione and Ginny were already at Grimmauld Place.

"It does bring back sore memories."

"Okay. I think that's everything?"

"You sure?"

Draco nodded.

"Draco?" A feminine voice called.

"Oh shit. I didn't think she would be home."

"Who?" Harry asked confused.

"My mum."

"Draco, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"I'm not here. I never was here." He said menacingly.

She noticed him stuffing small boxes into his pant pocket. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm going to live with Hermione. You know Hermione? The girl you watched nearly get raped."

"Draco," his mother pleaded.

"Don't bother. Goodbye mother." He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and with a pop they were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Home sweet home." Ginny said as her and Hermione arrived to Grimmauld Place.

"I think it's beautiful."

Ginny laughed. "Harry and I are taking the bedroom on the first floor. There are ya know like twelve more for you and Draco to choose from." They both giggled and walked towards the kitchen.

Hermione sat her bag on the table and leaned over on it. "It's really hot in here."

"Are you crazy? It's freezing." She looked at how pale her friend was, "Hermione, are you okay?"

At that moment Hermione pushed past her to the sink and vomited. Ginny rushed towards her to hold her hair back. "I don't know but I feel much better now."

"Here sit down and have some water." She pulled a glass out of the cabinet and with a wave of her wand it was filled with water. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure. It's probably just a bug."

They heard a loud pop in the other room and shortly after Draco and Harry walked in. Draco looked around. The place was kind of shabby and he knew he could afford something better.

Ginny hugged Harry, "How'd it go?"

Draco grunted so Harry spoke, "We had a run in with his mother."

Draco ignored his comment and sat next to Hermione. "Hermione, you look awfully pale."

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna go take a nap." She kissed him and left for a bedroom.

Draco slouched in his chair and Harry and Ginny sat down, "So now what?"

Harry sighed, "I guess it's time for a job hunt."

"What do you two have in mind?"

He saw Ginny's cheeks go red. Harry spoke first, "I'm going to train as an auror and Ginny here is going back to Hogwarts keeping up her Quidditch skills so she can go out for the Holyhead Harpies when schools done next year. "

Draco raised his eyebrows in amazement. "Ambitious."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "And what are you planning to do?"

He sighed. He hadn't really thought about much. Money really wasn't a problem for him. His parents had put half their money in a vault under his name. "I'm not sure."

Harry scoffed thinking of all the money in Draco's possession, "You could probably do anything you wanted."

"If only I knew what I wanted."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione? Hermione?" Draco walked up the stair searching for Hermione. He finally found her in a small room with a single twin bed. He knelt down beside her. She was still sleeping. "Hermione? Wake up."

She groaned. "What?"

"Harry, Ginny, and I all would like to go out to eat. Ya know sort of a celebration of our moving in. So come on."

"Ok just let me brush up a little."

Draco stood as Hermione sung her legs to the edge of the bed. He noticed she looked pale again. "Are you okay?"

She didn't say anything. Instead she scurried into the bathroom across the hall slamming the door behind her.

Draco knocked on the door. "Hermione what's wrong?"

He heard the toilet flush and the sink go on and off. Then the door opened. "I um I think I just caught some kind of bug or something. But I think I'm gonna stay here tonight. You guys go ahead."

"I'll stay here with you." He stroked her hair.

"No please go. I want you to. I'll be fine I promise."

"Hermione," he pleaded.

"Please? Besides I'm probably just gonna go back to bed anyways."

He gave her a look that told her he was staying no matter what but he eventually just gave in, "Fine. But call me if you need anything."

She nodded her head and slowly made her way back to the bedroom.

**Thanks for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy Chapter 14.**

As soon as Hermione closed the door she felt her heart race. Her breathing became heavy.

"We'll see you later Hermione. Feel better!" She heard Harry call her downstairs.

"We won't be long!" Ginny added.

She slid down the door as she heard them leave out of the front door and she began sobbing. This wasn't the first time she had been sick. When her and Harry were in Australia at a Mexican restaurant she couldn't stand the smell and got sick. After she was attacked by Bellatrix and was back at the Burrow she was sick again. Then when she and Ginny got to the apartment and then the previous time when she woke up from her nap.

She suddenly had memories of Ron come flooding back to her, one in particular.

_It was shortly after Ron and Hermione had shared their first kiss in the Chamber of Secrets. They were wondering around the castle trying to stay hidden while Harry was looking at Snape's memories in Dumbledore's office. _

_They stopped in front of the Gryffindor tower. "I need to tell you something Hermione." _

_She looked up at him with her heart open. "Okay."_

_He bustled around about and kept looking down. "I um I l-love you." _

_She was taken aback even though she felt the exact same way. They had only just admitted their feelings towards each other and now he told her that he loved her. It was a little fast but it didn't matter. "I love you too Ron." Her words were more graceful than his had been._

_He gave her a shocked look like he hadn't expected her to say it back. Then something overcame them both. Suddenly they were through the door and Hermione's legs were hoisted around his waist. _

_They were kissing passionately when Ron broke to say something. "I don't want to die today without truly letting you know how I feel."_

_She nodded her head up and down quickly. He fell to his knees onto the large maroon rug still holding her around his waist. He was shaking and so was she. His hands moved under her shirt and around her stomach and finally to her pant line. He started undoing them and he heard her groan slightly. As he shed her clothes, she shed his and soon they were completely bare and together. He was gentle and awkward at the same time. She had no idea what to do or how to move but she was just glad that he was her first and that she was getting to experience this with someone she truly cared about considering they were probably about to die soon. _

_When they were done, they laid on the rug wrapped in each other's arms under a blanket. _

_He was the first to speak, "I never thought I would be so lucky." _

_She lifted her head off of his chest and kissed him softly. "I'm the lucky one."_

Her sobs became louder and she was glad no one was home. After half an hour of crying she picked herself up and apparated into an alley behind a small muggle store. She took a deep breath and walked in.

"May I help you, mam?"

"Yes I need a pregnancy test."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Potter when are you going to the ministry for auror training?" Draco asked.

They had decided to go the traditional route and were now eating at the Three Broomsticks.

"Monday."

"What about you?" Draco turned to Ginny.

"I'm going back to school and training for Quidditch, remember?" She gave Harry a funny look and Draco noticed.

"Am I missing something?" He took a drink of his firewhiskey.

"Are you still unsure about what you want to do?" Harry asked.

"Um yeah. I really have no idea. Why?"

Harry nudged Ginny, "She just found out today that the owner of Holyhead Harpies is selling the team. I thought it was the perfect job for you."

Draco scrunched up his brows. "Oh um I never thought of anything like that. I don't think I'm exactly qualified."

"I mean your obviously gonna make good money and you'll have complete power so it's really your forte." Harry laughed.

Draco smirked at him. "Thanks Potter."

"Just think about it okay?"

"Okay." Draco raised his glass and took another drink.

"So have you heard anything from Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Draco shook his head. "She's probably sleeping."

"I'm really worried about her. She just looks really weak and I feel like she's hiding something." Harry looked at both Draco and Ginny. Draco had a sickened look on his face. "What's wrong?"

He thought about the picture he found of Hermione and Ron and how she told him she thought of him a lot. "I just can't help thinking about Ron." At the mention of his name Ginny's eyes fluttered away tears and Harry gulped. "And Hermione. I mean I know they always had a thing for each other but I'm just worried she's still hanging on and the fact that you say she's hiding something freaks me out. I just want to know what happened with them."

Harry sighed. "Well there's only one way to find out. You gotta ask her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her hand shook as she looked at the small plus sign. She had suspected it was true with her being sick and late but she didn't want to believe it. _This isn't happening. I can't be pregnant. I can't be pregnant with Ron's baby. I have to tell Draco. I don't want to tell Draco because I know he'll leave. He isn't ready for a kid especially one that isn't his. I'm not even ready for a kid. God I feel like I need to throw up again. _

She heard the door downstairs open and close but she couldn't bring herself to come out of the bathroom even though she knew the first thing Draco would do would be to come and check on her. She wasn't ready to tell Draco but being the honest and fair person she was, she had decided to tell him. It was the right thing to do.

She heard her name being called. "Hermione?" He knocked on the bathroom door so she opened it. He hugged her. "Hey are you okay?"

"Um yeah I'm fine." She nodded solemnly. She sat down on the bed and he paced the room. "What's on your mind?"

He had been so deep in his thoughts he was surprised by her voice, "Oh um it's nothing."

"Draco,"

He took a deep breath. "I need to ask you something." He rubbed his jaw and she smiled at his gesture. "Did you and," he stopped himself, "never mind it's none of my business."

He started to walk away but she grabbed his wrist. "Draco, you know you can ask me anything."

He nodded. "I need to know if anything ever happened between you and Ron." He spat his words out quickly.

"Oh." She hadn't expected that. His question was so ironic. Her breathing got heavy again. She wanted to cry but she didn't. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this actually."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She got up from the bed. She swallowed but she couldn't hold in her tears anymore. She looked out the window, reminiscing. "It was the day of the final battle. We had just shared our first kiss in the Chamber of Secrets and it was perfect." Draco's heart sank. "We didn't even have to say anything to each other. Later we were wondering the castle and we ended up in the Gryffindor common room. He had just told me he loved me. Then we," She paused. Draco's heart kept sinking and he felt like he could throw up, "we made love." Her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink.

Draco sat down on the bed with his mouth open. He rested his elbows on his knees.

"We just I don't know we didn't think about it. We knew we were going to die and at that moment it just felt right. It all happened so fast. We shouldn't have done it."

Draco didn't say anything at first and he avoided her gaze, looking everywhere in the room except for at her. "So why have you been meaning to tell me this?" He was afraid of his own question.

She began to cry again. She opened her mouth to speak but someone knocked on the door and soon Harry walked in. "Hey I just came to check on you." He noticed she was crying and that Draco looked like he was going to throw up. "Is everything okay?" When they didn't reply he exited the room.

For the first time Draco looked Hermione in the eye. She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm pregnant."

His head quickly shot to the right, breaking their eye contact. He stood up and walked over to the door. He was about to walk out but stopped himself. "Are you sure?" When she shook her head yes, tears rolled down his face.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I never wanted this."

"Don't be. I'm um I'm just gonna," he paused and let out a deep breath, "I just need to go."

"Please don't leave." She whispered.

He walked over to her, kissed her forehead, then left. She stood alone and sobbing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He roamed the roads of Diagon Alley, not having anywhere else to go. He felt betrayed even though he had no reason to. It wasn't her fault she had cared about someone before him. It's not like she or anyone for that matter knew that they would even become friends much less be in a relationship together. He was completely flabbergasted. Not only did he not expect her to tell him that she and Ron had had sex, but he sure as hell didn't expect her to be pregnant.

_Why? Why does this have to happen now when everything was going so great with us? I just wanna throw up at the thought of her being with anyone else. She's gonna have a baby. She's going to have Weasley's baby. I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to have a kid, someone else's kid. We aren't ready to have a kid. _

He headed into the Three Broomsticks for the second time tonight, deciding that he needed a drink.

"What can I get ya?" the bartender asked.

"Firewhiskey and keep 'em comin'."

The bartender nodded and poured Draco a large glass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know what to say." Ginny said softly.

When Draco had stormed out, Ginny and Harry had rushed up to check on Hermione and she had no choice to tell them what had happen which meant telling them the state of her condition.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"I took two at home tests but I'm going to make an appointment at St. Mungos."

"I'm not sure if this is what you want to hear but," Harry started, "congratulations." Hermione cocked her head to the side. Harry hugged her and smiled. "I think it's wonderful you're having Ron's baby and if you're worried you can't do it then Ginny and I are always here to help."

"Thank you Harry but I can't stay here."

"What do you mean?" he asked surprised.

"Harry come on. I can't stay here with a baby. I can't ask that of you."

"So you're keeping it?" Ginny asked excitedly.

Hermione looked confused. "Of course I am."

Ginny looked down. "I just didn't know because of you and Draco and all."

Hermione didn't say anything so Harry filled the silence. "Hermione you're staying and that's final. We're going to help you raise this baby."

She smiled at her best friend. "Okay."

"But um," Harry was hesitant, "Is he um well is he coming back?"

Hermione only shrugged her shoulders.

**Well that obviously explains some things. Thanks for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews. I know it's a big twist. Apologies for the shortness of this one. Enjoy Chapter 15.**

"Draco? Dude, Draco man what's up?"

Draco was still sitting at the bar, numerous empty glasses in front of him when Blaise Zabini walked up.

"Hey."

"Man where have you been? Ever since you kissed that mudblood you've like gone into hiding or something."

"Don't call her that." He didn't say it defensively. In fact there was no emotion in his voice at all, just a bunch of slurred words.

Blaise furrowed his brows and looking at the empty glasses he asked, "Rough night?" Draco only nodded in response. "What did she change her mind or something? Finally realize you're too good for her?" He said slapping Draco on the back.

Draco slowly turned his head towards Blaise. His friend looked confused at his expression. Draco stood and smiled at Blaise then punched him effortlessly.

Blaise only laughed in response as he rubbed his jaw and spat out blood. "Okay, so none of the above. Let me take another guess. Did she cheat on you? Did you knock her up?" He gave another pat to Draco's shoulder.

Draco took another shot before he knocked Blaise out cold and sat back in his seat.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think I'm gonna have to cut you off." The bartender, Tom said.

Draco didn't respond. Instead he had a sickening look on his face. Tom had seen that look many times. He brought out a bucket just in time for Draco to throw up in it. "Sssupose that's a gooood idea."

"Draco!" A high pitched, cheery voice said.

"Astoria?" He managed to choke out.

She engulfed him in a hug. "How are you?"

"Drunk."

"I can see that." She was actually concerned for her old friend.

"I should go." He stood to leave but toppled over back into his seat.

"Yeah I don't think that's gonna happen. Come on." He managed to stand up and putting most of his weight on her they began to walk. She struggled carrying him up the stairs. He was easily twice her size. "Okay here we go. Room 18." She opened the door and sat him on the bed, breathless.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

She gave him a glass of water and kneeled in front of him. "Oh Draco, what have you done?" He rolled his eyes. She lifted his head with both her hands and pulled his face towards her to where their lips met. He just sat there, lifeless, not being able to react. His brain was just too intoxicated to think. She pulled away and brushed his messy locks out of his face. She stood and started taking his jacket off and then his shirt and then his pants. She laid him down on the bed, covered him with a blanket, and kissed him softly on the forehead, stroking his white blonde hair. Before she knew it, he was out cold. She sat down on the bed next to him and sighed. "I love you, Draco."

Draco awoke with a horrible pain in his head the next morning.

"Here drink this. It will help with your hangover." Astoria handed him a glass.

"Astoria? Where am I?" He asked confused.

"The Three Broomsticks. I found you last night drunk off your arse right after you punched Blaise's lights out."

"I did what? I wouldn't knock Blaise out. He's my best friend."

"Well you did. I brought you up here."

Draco panicked, "We didn't..?" He pointed his finger to himself then at her.

She blushed. "No we didn't do anything." She lied. She had kissed him but had decided to skip over that detail. Draco sighed in relief and her heart sank a bit.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." She smiled trying to hide her feelings for him.

For the first time, he appreciated her and what she had done for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well you're definitely pregnant. Congratulations." The nurse smiled at Hermione who sat on the hospital bed. She wasn't surprised at the news. "Here are some prenatal vitamins," the nurse continued but Hermione just nodded. Ginny sat in the chair in the corner of the room, smiling brightly. "So we will see you in a few weeks, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks." Hermione put her feet to the ground and she and Ginny walked out together.

Ginny saw the saddened look on her friends face but it wasn't because she was with child. "You still haven't heard from him?"

Hermione shook her head and they apparated back to Grimmauld Place. "He just needs some time."

"I'd say a week is a good amount of time." She sighed and they sat down at the kitchen table. Harry entered the room. "He's not coming back."

"You don't know that, Hermione." Harry consoled his best friend.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I do."

"All his stuff is here. He has to come back sometime even if it's not to stay." Ginny pointed out trying to give her friend some hope.

Hermione didn't respond to this comment. She only stood and said, "I'm going to take a nap."

She made her way up to the stairs and plopped on her bed, worn out from the day's events. After she finally fell asleep she drifted to a world that was nonexistent.

"_Hermione?"_

_His voice made her heart sink. It couldn't be him. He's dead. But she turned around and sure enough he was standing in front of her. "Ron?" she managed to choke out through her tears._

"_Hermione." He strutted over to her and hugged her. _

"_I can't believe you're here." She mumbled into his chest. She realized they were in a clean, white room and he was dressed in white pants and a white t-shirt with a v-neck collar. _

_He kissed the top of her head. "I'm so glad you're okay." _

"_I wish I was with you." _

"_No. You have a wonderful live to live. You have our baby to raise." _

_She gasped in shock. "How did you know?"_

_He shrugged. "One of the perks of being dead." He laughed but she didn't. "Hermione please don't be sad anymore." She still didn't respond. "I know about Malfoy too."_

_Her gaze quickly shot up to him. "Ron," _

"_It's okay."_

"_What?" _

"_I mean when I first found out I was enraged but I learned the truth and I just want you to be happy and if you think he's a good guy then so do I."_

"_Well if you know everything then you must know he left when I told him I was pregnant." _

"_Oh Hermione," he hugged her again, "I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I always knew he was a dick." They laughed wildly at his comment._

"_I miss you." _

_He pushed her bushy hair out of her face and it reminded her of Draco. "I miss you too. Hermione, I know you're going to be a great mom, with or without me or Malfoy. I'll never stop loving you and I hope you'll always love me through our child. Just remember I'll always be watching over you and our child. I'll always keep you safe. I love you." He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes trying to savor the moment but when she opened her eyes he was gone. _

Hermione woke up not knowing what to think. It seemed so real and she didn't want it to end. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey I just wanted to check on you." Harry declared. She nodded, sitting up. "I'm gonna find him for you, Hermione."

"What do you mean Harry?" she said slightly irritated that he had interrupted her thoughts of Ron.

"I'm going to find Draco and I'm going to bring him to you."

She scoffed. "I don't want him here."

"I know that's not true." He took her hand in his.

"You're right but I don't want him here if he doesn't want to be here."

"He wants to be here. He's just scared. I would have been bloody terrified if Ginny told me she was pregnant with some other bloke's baby when we first got together."

She lifted her head up high laughing at Harry's statement. "Draco Malfoy isn't scared of anything."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me? Hermione the guy has always been a coward what makes you think anything has changed in him." He hadn't meant to say it. He came in to talk to her with good intentions.

She smiled thinking about what he said, "Me," she could tell he was confused, "I thought that I had changed him."

"Even if you are the brightest witch of our age, which I fully believe that you are, you couldn't have done anything to change him. People like Malfoy are set in their ways." He continued to go downhill.

Hermione was starting to get more annoyed with Harry. "I thought you were my friend Harry. I thought you liked Draco. I thought you had accepted him now. You asked him to move in with you for god's sake."

"Hermione, he left you." He said harshly.

Tears built in the rims of her eyelids. His comment had hurt. "Get out."

"I'm sorry I,"

"Leave. Now."

Harry knew he shouldn't have said what he said so he left without any fight.

As Harry closed the door, Hermione traced her hands over her stomach and smiled, thinking of Ron.

**I know you probably hate me right now but I beg you just hang with me and trust me. Thanks for reading. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to all the followers for sticking with me and apologies for the late update. Enjoy Chapter 16.**

TWO YEARS LATER

"Draco? Draco come here." Hermione was sitting on the couch calling out to the love of her life. "Draco, come to Mommy." She opened her arms out wide for her son to crawl over to her. When he made it over to her she picked him up and hoisted him into the air and kissed his nose. "Mommy loves you so much." She stood him up on the floor, holding him by the waist. "And even though Daddy isn't here he loves you too."

"Hermione?" Ginny called.

"In here!"

"Hey we're gonna run to Diagon Alley here in a bit, you and Draco wanna come?"

"Oh that sounds lovely." She continued to play with her 16 month old son. Ginny laughed. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just," she paused and sighed, "He looks so much like Ron."

It was true. The young boy already had fiery red hair, though it was bushy and curly like Hermione's. His eyes were a perfect sapphire blue that sometime startled Hermione when she looked into them. And his face was covered with freckles.

"I know. It's wonderful." Hermione giggled and rubbed her nose against young Draco's.

Harry and Ginny weren't too fond of the name Hermione choose for her son.

"_It's a boy!" The healer exclaimed. _

_Hermione threw her sweaty head back onto the pillow after hours of painful labor. Ginny was on one side of her and Harry on the other. _

"_You hear that Hermione?" Harry said excitedly, "You have a little Ron." Ginny laughed through her tears. _

"_Draco." Hermione said through her heavy breathing._

"_What?" Harry asked confused. Hermione hadn't spoken of Draco Malfoy since a week after he left her. She had never heard anything from him after she told him she was pregnant with Ron's baby. He never even came back for his clothes. They still sat in the dresser and closet of the room Hermione occupied. A fact Harry hated. _

_The healer handed Hermione her son who was now cleaned and wrapped in a tiny blue blanket. She cried and choked out, "His name. Draco Ronald Weasley." _

"_No." Harry responded furiously. Hermione didn't respond. She only looked down at her son as happy as they had seen her in months. "You're not naming him after that git." _

_Hermione continued to ignore Harry. _

"_Hermione," Ginny said softly, "are you sure about that name? I mean," _

"_I'm positive. He's beautiful." Hermione handed her son to Ginny. _

_As soon as Ginny held her nephew she melted and no longer protested. "Hello Draco Ronald Weasley. Welcome to the world." She too cried._

_Harry still wasn't convinced. "I'm sorry Hermione but I will not call him that."_

_Her head snapped at him. "Call him whatever you want but his name is Draco." _

_He rolled his eyes. "Fine." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Draco? Draco come here."

"Astoria? What's wrong?" Draco Malfoy came into the kitchen of his large home. He saw his petite blonde wife reaching to the top shelf trying to grab something.

"Can you help me get the sugar down?"

He laughed and walked over to her then grabbed her by the waist and raised her high above his head. He was a strong and as muscular as he ever had been. Clearly time was on his side. She laughed hysterically but could now reach the sugar. "Got it?" He didn't even sound like he was struggling.

She laughed again. "Yes, you can put me down now." He turned her around and sat her on the counter in front of him. "Thank you my love."

He leaned forward and kissed her and said, "No problem."

She hopped off the counter and skipped to find other ingredients. "Hmph. I don't have everything I need. Will you come to Diagon Alley with me?" She stuck out her bottom lip.

He placed his hands around her waist and kissed her nose. "Of course."

He started walking away when she said, "I love you Draco Malfoy."

He turned around and smiled, "I love you too Astoria."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So why are we here again?" Hermione asked as she carried Draco down Diagon Alley alongside Ginny and Harry.

"Ginny needs some new Quidditch gear." Harry stated.

"Oh yeah. When does the season start back up?" Hermione inquired.

"Three weeks."

"I think Draco and I here are gonna go to see Uncle George in his shop. How would you like that?" She bounced him on her hip. "You guys can just meet us there okay?"

They both nodded and Hermione headed to the joke shop owned by George Weasley.

"Oh I can't wait to have kids." Ginny declared. She spent most of her free time with her nephew due to Hermione's job at the ministry in the Department for Magical Creatures. Ginny was a proud player of a very successful Quidditch team called the Holyhead Harpies so she was only busy during season.

"Well Mrs. Potter I guess we'll just have to work on that." Harry beamed at his wife, remembering the day of their wedding.

_It was around eleven months ago that Ginny took her father's arm and started walking down the aisle to her soon to be husband. She was dressed in a simple, form fitting ivory laced dress created by the one and only Molly Weasley. The neck line swooped down and there were capped sleeves. Her hair was curled for once and pulled halfway up. The ivory looked perfect on her pale skin and her red hair. She was beaming and when she looked at Harry, so was he. She looked to the other side of the preacher and saw her best friend and maid of honor. Hermione was wearing a very tight fitted, short purple dress. Ginny laughed as she remembered how hard Hermione had worked during the past five months to lose all the weight she had gained during her pregnancy, but she had to admit, her best friend looked better than ever. She was skinnier and clearly more toned than before._

_When Ginny reached Harry she felt on top of the world and as beautiful as ever. They were outside of the Burrow, standing under a beautifully decorated arch, thanks to Mrs. Weasley and Fleur. It was covered in white roses and wonderful green vines. _

"_Today we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony," the preacher began._

_The best man was none other the Neville Longbottom. He and Harry had grown even closer over the years as they survived Auror training together and were now partners. Neville had actually grown to be a very handsome young man. His teeth straightened out as did his jaw line. It seemed as though his nose had become more proportionate to his face and his hair was very clean cut. He had also lost all of his baby fat._

_The ceremony was coming to a close as the preacher said, "And do you Harry James Potter take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"_

_He slowly slid the gorgeous diamond ring onto Ginny's left ring finger and said, "I do."_

"_Then with the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." _

_Hand in hand, they leaned in for their first kiss as a married couple. They pulled away and smiled widely at each other. _

"_I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter."_

_Everyone stood and clapped and they headed back down the aisle followed by their two best friends. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are you going again?" Draco asked his wife as they strode down Diagon Alley.

"I'm going to pick up some food for dinner. Are you not coming with me?" She squeezed his hand.

"I have to go pick up Blaise something for his birthday."

"Ok where are you gonna go?"

"I'll probably just pick him something small at the joke shop."

"Ok," she gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll meet you there when I'm done."

He nodded and when she smiled back at him it reminded him of their wedding day two months ago.

_He watched her as she walked down the aisle of the church in a large white ball gown. Her veil laid perfectly over her face but he could still see her bright smile. When she reached him, her father placed her hand in his and patted him on the back. _

_To his right stood his best man, Blaise Zabini. Their relationship was strange. They always teased each other and sometimes even acted like enemies but deep down they always had each other's back. To Astoria's left stood Pansy Parkinson who still looked like a pit bull even in a beautiful long green dress. _

"_You may now kiss your bride." _

_Draco lifted Astoria's veil, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her in front of what seemed to be the entire wizarding world. When he pulled away she smiled at him but he only smirked back due to the thought that ran through his head. He didn't know why but at that moment when he officially made Astoria his wife, Hermione's face popped into his mind. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Say hi Uncle George." Hermione passed Draco off to George Weasley.

"Well hello my favorite nephew." Draco put his small hand right in the middle of George's face impairing his vision. Hermione and George laughed.

"He's a little fussy today for some reason."

"I'm so glad you stopped by with him, Hermione. It really made my day." George had been doing much better since Fred and Ron's death but some days were still tough. On the hard days there was always one person who could cheer him up and that was Draco Weasley. It made him feel better knowing that one of them lived on even after their death.

Hermione smiled at George. The two had grown close over the past two years. They let their loss bring them closer and they bonded over the loss of the people they loved. "Anytime. You know that."

George placed him on the floor beside them and they looked out over the shop. "It's a busy day today though for some reason so I'm afraid I can't spend much time talking."

"Oh that's quite alright. I'm just gonna have a look around. I see you got some new stuff in and you know me I could always use a laugh." He giggled at her comment. She looked down at the floor to pick up Draco but he wasn't there. "Where's Draco? He was just here." Panic ran through her voice.

"I don't know I put him right here I swear. He couldn't be far." He tried to sound calm for his friend's sake but he was bloody terrified as well.

Hermione whipped around looking low at the many customer's feet. "Draco? Draco?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco slowly headed in the way of the joke shop. He started to reminisce. The past two years of his life had seemed to fly by. It was hard to believe where his life had gone. Sometimes he couldn't even believe it himself. He was married to a beautiful woman he cared deeply about and within two years he created and now owned his own Quidditch team. He had more money and happiness than he could ever dream of. Then his mind went to Hermione. He wondered how she was doing and what kind of life she had made for herself. When he thought of her, which was often, he instantly thought of his decision to not go back, but then he arrived at the joke shop and pushed those thoughts to the back of his head.

Once he entered the shop, he was surprised at how crowded it was. He could barely even make his way through the place. Then suddenly he heard a voice, a voice he had heard many times, a voice he loved, a voice that was calling his name. His heart fluttered.

"Draco? Draco?"

Before he knew it, he felt something hitting his leg. He looked down and it was a small child with bushy, red hair. When the child looked up at him, Draco stared into deep blue eyes. Draco leaned down and picked up the boy for fear of him being crushed under the crowd. The boy giggled. His parents had to be around here somewhere.

"Draco?" Hermione called again. Why was she calling his name? His heart raced and his stomach was churning. What would he say? And where were this kids parents? "Oh thank god." Hermione took the small boy out of Draco's arm without even noticing it was him. She turned around towards George who had a horror stricken look on his face. "George what's wrong? It's okay. We found him." But George didn't answer. He only looked passed her with wide eyes. "George what the devil are you looking at?" Hermione whipped around and was clearly startled at who she saw. She was so shocked in fact that she nearly dropped Draco.

Draco had an epiphany. It was Hermione's child he had been holding and she was calling out for her son, Draco.

**Hope you all are still hanging with me. Again, trust me. Thanks for reading. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Very sorry for the late update. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy Chapter 17.**

"Hermione," was all that Draco could choke out. He was shaking so badly he couldn't even hide it anymore.

She didn't respond but instead George spoke up, "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

He saw her flinch at just his name. "I um I was just here to pick up a present."

George stood tall, "I think it best if you leave."

Hermione never once broke eye contact until she heard a high pitched voice.

"Draco?" Astoria joined her husband. "There you are. This place is so packed."

Hermione handed Draco to George because she was afraid she was about to pass out.

Astoria noticed Draco was staring ahead and she followed his gaze. "Oh well what do we have here?" She said in a snobby tone as she looked at George, Hermione, and her son. "So because Ron died you had to go and have his brother's baby?" She laughed.

George wrinkled up his brow. "No you dimwit. This is Ron's baby." George bounced the giggling baby. "This is Mr. Draco Ronald Weasley."

Hermione gulped. Astoria laughed. Draco rubbed his jaw. George cooed at his nephew.

Astoria scoffed, "You've got to be kidding me?"

"Let's go Astoria." Draco tried to head for the door so Astoria couldn't say anything else, but he was stopped.

Harry only glared at Malfoy. He was enraged that he was here and that he was with someone. Before anyone knew it, Harry pummeled Draco right in the face.

Both Astoria and Hermione gasped.

Draco rubbed his jaw and had the nerve to say something. "Just let me explain." He turned to Hermione.

"Leave. Now." Harry demanded.

"Come on baby. Let's go. I don't want to be anywhere near this filth." She shot a particular glance towards Hermione and they left.

"Let's go home Hermione." Harry said angrily.

She nodded and took Draco from George. They headed left out of the store whereas Draco and Astoria headed right. At the moment Hermione looked back at her former lover, so did he.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you believe that little mudblood? Naming her baby after you? It's utterly ridiculous." Astoria complained once they got home. "I mean who does she think she is?"

Astoria continued but Draco remained silent. He sat at the kitchen table old feelings quickly rushing back to him. He knew that he would always love her but he didn't expect his feelings for Astoria to subside at the sight of Hermione. He didn't expect all this regret to come flooding back to him.

"Are you even listening to me?" Astoria put her hands on her hips and turned towards Draco.

He shook his head. "No."

She sat down. "Please Draco, no." She was worried because she knew what he was thinking. She knew he wanted to go back to her.

"I have to go." He stood and took out his wand.

Astoria was now crying. "Please Draco I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so mean. Please don't go."

He kissed her forehead and then with a loud pop he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shhhhh." Hermione had been rocking Draco since they got home and he finally fell asleep. She had just laid him down in his crib when there was a loud pop and a young man appeared in the room. Draco instantly started wailing again. Hermione looked over to the man clearly startled, "Bloody hell. Thank you. It took me an hour to get him to sleep." Sarcasm gleaming in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Draco started over to Hermione who was reaching into the crib.

Hermione started re-rocking Draco who was still crying. "For what? Barging in randomly and waking up my 16 month old son who still won't sleep through the night or just leaving me two years ago without even saying goodbye?"

His heart was racing so fast and her words had made him feel worthless. "Both."

She scoffed. Young Draco abruptly stopped crying so she set him back down in his crib. "Draco you should go back home."

"Please just let me explain."

"You don't have to explain." She crossed her arms feeling frustrated, mad, and upset.

"I do. I shouldn't have left you. When I saw you today, I just wanted to take you in my arms and tell you how much I love you."

"No. No. You don't get to say those things to me. You have no right to tell me you love me. You're married Draco. Married. You made your decision a long time ago."

"But I do still love you. I never stopped loving you. I regret leaving. I regret not being in our son's life."

She was utterly dumbfounded by his comment and pissed off quite frankly. "He is not your son. He never was your son and he never will be. That is Ron's son. How dare you even say that? I hate you."

"Then why did you name him after me? Huh? Please explain that to me, Hermione." He was clearly hurt by what she had said.

Her arms were crossed as she shrugged her shoulders and she was crying now. It took her awhile to say something but when she finally did he felt relieved, "Because I love you."

Within one step they were in each other's arms. She was bawling hysterically now as he stroked her hair. He took her head in his hands and kissed her but she immediately pulled away shaking her head.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What's wrong? There's many things wrong Draco. For one you're married. Two, you left! For two years! You just left and never even contacted me. Ya never even came back for your stuff which by the way is still in the drawers you left them. So here," she stomped over to the dresser. Draco was still in his crib and wailing again at their screams. "Take them. I don't want them anymore. I used to sleep in one of your shirts every night. I would wear your sweats around the house." She threw the clothes at him one by one as she yelled furiously. "I lost you once I think I can do it again."

"I want to be with you and Draco. I was just scared."

She looked away and crossed her arms again. Her voice was calm again. "It wasn't that you left Draco. I would have let you leave you know that. I would have understood. It was a messed up situation. You know I would have let you go. It's just," she paused holding back more tears, "you never even said goodbye. That's what I don't understand. If you loved me so much you would have at least done that."

"I knew that if I came back I would have never left you." He took a step forward but she took one back.

"And what would have been so terrible about that? We could have been a family."

"I wasn't ready to have a kid, Hermione. Especially one that wasn't mine."

"Yeah well neither was I but I sucked it up. Ya know why? Because I loved my child and want the best for him so if growing up fast is the price I pay then so be it. And if you really loved me you would have felt the same way."

He stood in silence not knowing what to say. She shook her head, her son still crying in the background. She saw Draco look towards the crib and before she knew it he had her son who was now as quiet as ever, in his arms. She didn't protest though, she only stood and watched. He was perfect with him and within a minute he had him asleep and back in his crib.

She didn't react the way he would have liked though. Instead she turned her head away from him and looked down, "You um need go. Astoria's probably worried out of her mind about you."

He took a step back and before she knew it he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he arrived back home, Astoria wasn't waiting for him in the kitchen like he thought she would be. He made his way up to their bedroom and found her lying on her side in bed. He walked over to her side and kneeled in front of her. He could tell she had been crying because her eyes were red and swollen and she wouldn't look him in the eye. He rubbed her hair softly and she closed her eyes. She knew what was happening and she felt betrayed.

She opened her eyes but still didn't look at him. He swallowed hard and kissed her forehead. Though he knew there was only one person he truly loved, Astoria was still his wife and he had planned to spend the rest of his life with her so obviously he felt strongly about her.

For the first time since he left earlier, she looked him in the eye. "Was there ever a point where you even loved me?

"Oh Astoria. Of course I love you. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't."

"Then how can you possibly do this to me?" She was whispering afraid of crying.

"I love you so much. You were there for me when no one else was but she's always going to be the person I'm in love with and I think you knew that when you married me."

She nodded her head. "I did. I just didn't want to believe it."

"I'm sorry Astoria I really am. I never wanted this. I never wanted to hurt you."

"What makes you think she's even gonna take you back?"

"I don't know that."

"So you're really willing to throw everything we have away to possibly have nothing in the end? Because trust me this is it. I'm not coming back."

He nodded solemnly. "I know." He kissed her for what would be the last time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm surprised you weren't up there when he apparated into my bedroom." Hermione sat in the kitchen with Harry and Ginny.

Harry coughed, "I was about to but someone stopped me." He threw a glance at his wife.

"They needed to talk things out."

"They need to never see each other again. He's a right fowl git and I wish we never would have run into him." Harry was still highly protective of Hermione especially after Draco left.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm shocked it hasn't happened sooner."

Hermione had a glazed look in her eyes like she was remembering something.

_It was a rainy day and Hermione had had Draco ten months ago. She was in Diagon Alley picking up a few things when she saw him. Her heart stopped at the sight of him. She started following him. She wanted to run up to him and just talk to him but she didn't. He finally went into a store and when she looked at the name of it she almost started crying. It was a ring shop and as she looked through the window he was clearly looking at large engagement rings. She stood in the window for a moment and then apparated away. _

Harry took a deep breath, "So now what?"

"Yeah I mean what are you guys planning on doing?" Ginny wondered.

Hermione shrugged and looked down at her hands which were in her lap. "He's married so I don't think I should ever see him again."

"And if he wasn't married?" Ginny inquired. Harry also looked curious.

"You both know I'll always love him." She answered the question indirectly.

They both laughed and continued to nod. They remembered what she was like after he left.

When she realized he wasn't ever coming back, not even for his stuff, she began wearing everything he left behind. She would never actually talk about him but she never stopped thinking about him. Harry and Ginny went to every doctor's appointment with her but they could tell that she didn't like being there without someone special. Whether it was Ron or Draco she wanted there they couldn't tell. Eventually when the reality of having a baby actually sank in, she cleaned herself up and did everything she could for that baby.

"What if they get a divorce?" Ginny was too curious.

"I don't know."

"It would prove a lot that's for sure." Ginny declared.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well if he's willing to leave his wife for her that's obviously saying something."

Hermione sighed clearly worn out from the day's events, "It's gonna take some time."

Harry instantly laughed and the two girls gave him a dumbfounded look. "Hermione no offense but except for you and Ron actually admitting your feelings for each other which by the way took seven years, you always tend to rush into things. I mean you slept with Ron in no time and then it was like mere hours after his death that you moved onto Draco."

"I guess I just learned my lesson the first time with Ron. By the time we got together it ended."

"So now you're willing to take your time again this go around?"

She threw her face into her hands. "I don't know. At this point in time, he's married."

Ginny laughed on the inside knowing that it didn't matter whether Draco was married or not.

**Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Since I updated so late last time I decided to make up for it by updating early this time. Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts. Enjoy Chapter 18.**

The next day couldn't have come fast enough for Hermione. Today she was going to forget about yesterday's events. She had something to take her mind off everything. The Ministry was holding a formal party for all its employees, affiliates, and guests tonight and she couldn't wait. Not only would it take her mind off of things but ever since she had Draco she really didn't go out. Molly Weasley had been kind enough to babysit for her tonight seeing as Harry worked in the Auror department and Ginny was his date they obviously couldn't sit with their nephew. And George was unable to do so either for he was Hermione's date for the evening as a friend.

Hermione walked in the kitchen holding Draco in her arms, "Okay I'm going to drop Draco off with your mum. Do you wanna come?" She asked Ginny.

Ginny giggled when Harry walked into the room, "Um no I think we're going to stay here."

Hermione squinted at her friend and then finally realized why she wanted to stay. "Wow ok. I got it. I'm gonna go now." Her cheeks turned pink.

Once she was gone, Harry cleared the table with one swish of his arm, knocking everything to the floor and practically throwing Ginny on top of it. He shed his shirt and she laughed. He crawled on top of her and started kissing her passionately. Their clothes came off fairly quickly and pretty soon the table was consummated much like everything else in the house.

They roamed the kitchen naked and completely fine with themselves. Harry looked up and down at Ginny, "You are gorgeous."

He handed her some chocolate syrup which she licked off her finger, "Yeah you're not so bad yourself."

The giggled. "I think we nailed it that time."

"Ha why are you ready to stop?"

"Psh hell no." Harry and Ginny had been trying to have a baby ever since they spent so much time with young Draco.

She laughed and kissed him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you so much for doing this Molly." Hermione passed her son over to his grandmother.

"Oh honey it's no problem at all. You know I love this little guy." She gave Hermione a weak smile.

"Hermione?" George came down the stairs.

She instantly smiled. "Hey, I didn't know you would be here."

When he reached her he gave her a huge hug like he normally did when he saw her. "Yeah I came over for lunch with Mum and Dad. Are you ready for tonight?"

"You have no idea. I've been waiting for this for weeks now." He laughed at her desperation.

"I can't wait either. I'm gonna look good you know. It's gonna be hard for you to resist me." He joked.

She giggled and he couldn't help but admire her smile. "I'll try my best."

He hugged her again and kissed the top of her head. "I'll pick you up at seven. I have to get back to the shop."

She nodded. Most times George felt like the older brother she never had and she enjoyed their relationship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione, George is here let's go!" Harry called from downstairs of Grimmauld Place.

"Almost ready!" She called back.

Ginny, Harry, and George were all waiting downstairs. Harry and George were dressed in their normal dress robes and Ginny was wearing a simple, a-line gown that was a deep purple and her hair was pulled back into a straight, elegant ponytail.

They finally heard Hermione coming down the stairs and they all turned. When she came around the corner they all gasped at how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a green gown with a sweetheart neckline. The top layer of the dress was made of a sheer material and the bottom layer was silk. There was a slit up the right leg that went to her mid-thigh. Her hair was pulled up as well but to the side, framing her face perfectly.

"Hermione you look beautiful." George said and offered her his hand as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." Hermione said slightly embarrassed.

"Ok then. Let's go have some fun." Ginny declared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked up the stairs to the building where the party was being held. Two doormen opened the large doors as Harry and Ginny stepped in first. George and Hermione followed shortly behind.

"Oh my." Hermione looked around the room which was filled with hundreds of people and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky just like at Hogwarts.

"Champagne?" A man with a tray full of glasses offered.

They each took a glass and sipped accordingly. A man made his way to the front of the ballroom and held his wand to his neck. "Thank you all for coming this evening. It is my pleasure to welcome you to the 498th Annual Ministry Ball. Tonight we will be giving awards to certain Ministry employees throughout the night. I hope you all enjoy yourselves with the fine champagne, food, and dancing. Let the festivities begin!" He threw his wand into the air and sparks came from the end as everyone clapped.

Music began playing and George bowed, "May I have this dance?"

Hermione laughed at his mockery, "Why of course you can." She took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor with many other people.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to. I understand." Draco said to his glowing wife who was dressed in a royal blue ball gown, very Astoria.

"Draco its fine, I promised I would and besides I look gorgeous." She laughed trying to ease the tension.

"Thank you." He took her arm.

"Not a problem. It'll be like one last hoorah." She tried to sound optimistic.

He nodded and within seconds they were walking through the grand doors.

"Wow this is so beautiful." Astoria exclaimed.

He looked down at her looking at the room, amazed. She was his best friend and he wanted to let her know that, "Astoria,"

But she cut him off. "Don't," she looked back at him, "don't ruin it." He nodded. "We are here to celebrate your highly successful Quidditch team and socialize with our friends."

He smiled at her, "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd like that." He led her to the dance floor.

As they danced he looked down at her, "You look beautiful, Astoria."

She looked down at the floor and then back up but she didn't say anything and she wasn't looking at him. Instead she was looking past him. He creased his brow at her dumbfounded expression. She looked as though she was in awe of something. He turned around slowly and quickly gained the same expression his wife was holding.

"Good evening all." Hermione said from the stage, holding an envelope. Draco could tell she was nervous but she still looked amazing to him. "I'm here to present the first award of the night for Most Successful and by that we mean richest," everyone laughed at her joke and she was glad that it had landed, "Business Wizard or Witch," she added and again everyone laughed.

Draco's heart was racing. He wasn't listening to a word she said, he was only looking at her.

She opened the envelope and her mouth fell open. She looked around like she was lost or something, her gaze going to Ginny and Harry who looked at her, confused. She cleared her throat, "Draco Malfoy."

Draco became attentive as he heard his name. Everyone clapped for him.

"Draco, you won. Go." Astoria said clapping and smiling.

He nodded and made his way up to the stage, nervous which was rare for him.

Hermione looked like she was going to throw up again but she threw on a weak smile as Draco came her way. She handed him his plaque and was obligated to give him a hug.

It was what he had been waiting for for what seemed like years because it was. His hands went to her lower back and hers wrapped around his neck. He inhaled and his knees went slightly weak at her scent. He noted that she smelt like roses, sweet, and very fitting.

He whispered, "You look stunning." She pulled away quickly, smiling and took a few steps back in order for him to give his speech. He cleared his throat, "Thank you. I'm glad you all are so supportive of the Ebadon Eagles. I'd like to thank the team of course for being so talented," everyone laughed. As much as Hermione hated to admit it, he was a very good public speaker, "the coach and one of my best friends Mr. Hardin Bordin, and finally to Mrs. Astoria Malfoy," Astoria looked shocked, "you have been my everything for the past two years, my wife, my parent, my supporter, my life, and most importantly my best friend." He nodded towards her then looked up to everyone else, "Thank you again." Then he walked off stage but when he went to find Astoria she wasn't where he left her and as the music played again, she was nowhere to be found.

"That was some speech."

He turned around quickly at her voice. "Um thanks."

"So where is Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione smiled at him for the first time in two years.

He laughed. "I well I don't know, really. She was here when I went on stage and when I came back she was gone. I can't find her anywhere." He sounded slightly worried.

She tried to sound hopeful, "I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"You don't have to act nice. We both know she was a bitch to you." He was still looking around. He didn't really want Astoria to see him with Hermione. This was supposed to be their night, their last night together.

She opened her mouth to say something but someone called her name, "Hermione!"

It was Harry and he didn't sound very happy. She smiled and nodded then walked away. It was hard for him to be like that to her but he felt like he owed just this one night to Astoria considering what he had done to her. It took all the self-control he had not to jump her and start kissing her wildly.

"Hermione, I don't want you going anywhere near him." Harry stated clearly. He sounded slightly demanding.

"Harry it's really not up to you." Hermione was offended. Harry was supposed to be supportive of whatever decision she made.

Ginny spoke quietly, standing behind Harry, "Hermione we just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"We? You two are against me together? That's great."

"We aren't against you Hermione," it was Harry who spoke this time, "We're against him."

"I'm not even saying I want to be with him." Hermione defended.

Harry sighed. "You don't have to say it."

George came up behind Hermione, "Hey you did great up there." He gave her a side hug.

She smiled, "Thanks George." She knew she could always count on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Draco realized that Astoria was no longer there, he immediately apparated back home. He just knew she would be there, she had to be there.

"Astoria? Astoria?" He called throughout the house, worried.

He made his way up the stairs to their bedroom where he found her blue dress draped over their bed. He walked over to it running his hand over the material. There was a letter placed over the dress in his name. He started reading it.

_My dear Draco, _

_By the time you read this I will have already left, taking everything I own which wasn't much. I'm obviously leaving you the house and everything in it. You've earned it. I'm so proud of you. Thank you for giving me the best two years of my life. I never told you this but I've loved you since school and I always will, but I understand that I have to let you go. I deserve better. I know you'll do great in whatever you choose to do and whomever you choose to do it with. Just know that you will always be my best friend no matter what. I know that you won't try to find me and I don't want you to. With this letter you'll find the signed divorce papers. Just sign them yourself and send them back to the Ministry. Tell Hermione I'm sorry for the way I treated her. Good luck._

_Love always, _

_Astoria_

He sat down on the bed not knowing what to think. He looked behind the letter and sure enough there were the divorce papers. He ran his hand over her signature, a tear falling on the paper.

**Thanks for reading. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry again for a late update. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy Chapter 19.**

Hermione and George slowed danced their way across the floor but he when he looked down at her she seemed zoned out.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" George asked but she only nodded her head yes and he sighed. "You know I love you Hermione and I just want you to be happy." She finally looked up at him with her big soft brown eyes. "So go." He backed away, dropping her hand and letting go of her waist.

"What do you mean, George?" She asked in a whisper.

"He's the only one who's going to make you happy, so go. Go to him. I know that even though you won't admit it to yourself it's what you want. So go."

She smiled at him, tears building in her eyes, "Thank you, George." She kissed his cheek, picked up her dress, and ran out the front doors.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Draco had changed out of his dress robes and into a pair of sweats and was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He was upset that Astoria had left so abruptly. He felt he owed her more but if this is what she wanted then so be it.

When he finally accepted that Astoria was moving on and that their relationship was over his thoughts immediately ran to Draco Weasley. He remembered seeing the small boy in the store and wondered how he didn't realize whose child it was sooner. He looked just like Ron. When he saw Hermione holding him something inside him melted and he wished he could have been there for the first months of his life. He was just starting to remember how beautiful Hermione looked tonight when he heard something downstairs.

He immediately grabbed his wand and slowly made his way down the stairs. His first thought was Astoria. Was she back? But he knew the answer to his question as soon as he finished his thought. She's never coming back but then who was here?

He lifted his wand, "Who's there?" He said in a demanding and frightening tone. When he got down to the last step and realized who it was he was shocked.

"Hi." She said in a voice that made him just want her more.

"What are you doing here?" He asked slightly nervous.

"Where's Astoria?" Hermione asked, avoiding his question.

"She's not here." He answered simply not wanting to go into details. "What are you doing here?" He asked again, dumbfounded. She was still wearing her beautiful green dress and her hair was still perfect.

"I-I don't know, really." She laughed slightly and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, only black sweatpants. She bit her lip, admiring his muscles.

"You look really pretty." He said awkwardly, very un-Malfoy like.

She smiled and brushed as piece of her hair behind her ear as she said a simple, "Thanks." Her cheeks turned bright pink.

"What are you doing here?" He asked yet again even though she had already answered the question.

"I just, I want I mean I need to know," she stopped herself looking everywhere except at him, "did you ever think about me? I mean did you ever think about coming back?" She spoke in a whisper, crossing her arms.

He rubbed his jaw, something she noticed he did often. "Every day," he answered simply.

She gulped, letting a tear escape, "Then why didn't you?"

He walked over to her and put his hand on her face to wipe away her tear. She closed her eyes and let her face fall into his hand, but all too quickly he pulled away and backed up a step.

"Fear." She blinked waiting for more explanation. "Fear that I wouldn't be a good father. Fear that you wouldn't want me to fill in the place that Ron was supposed to take. Fear that you wouldn't take me back. Fear that I wasn't good enough. Fear that it was too late. Fear that it was over."

More tears fell down her face and he wanted to wipe them away again but he waited for a response instead.

"It wasn't over for me. I waited for you for 2 years." Her tone was slightly bitter.

He shook his head. "You're right. It wasn't over. It still isn't over." And with one stride, their lips collided with so much passion it was overbearing.

He unzipped her dress and it easily fell to the floor, leaving her standing in her black strapless bra and underwear. Once she was free from her clothing, she jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He put one hand on the small of her back and one behind her neck. He turned them around and carried her up the stairs. When he reached the second floor he rammed her into a wall still holding her around his waist. Both of their breathing was heavy and they couldn't control themselves anymore. He took her into his bedroom and threw her on the large bed, still standing over her. She sat up and pulled his pants down so he was only in his white boxers. She kissed his stomach releasing a small groan from him. She laid back down as he hovered over her. He too kissed her stomach then he moved up towards her breasts and placed his hand over one of them. He then moved his mouth up towards her neck and his hand down towards stomach. It wasn't before long that they were both naked. He was still on top of her kissing her when he suddenly stopped and scanned her face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, breathless.

"I love you." His face was completely serious.

"I love you too."

And with that they went back to where they were. When they were finally together, neither of them could have been in a better state. He knew just how to move and what places to caress such as her waist. Every time he grabbed her waist she moaned and every time he kissed her neck she felt like she was going to finish right then and there. It was her weak spot. His wasn't difficult to find either. All Hermione had to do was kiss around his collar bone and rub his obliques.

She had wanted and waited for this moment for so long and honestly couldn't believe it was happening.

All too soon it was over and she curled up close to him under the covers still naked. He held her tight with both arms never wanting to let her go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"George, where's Hermione?" Harry and Ginny had walked up to George who looked as though he was sulking while sitting in a chair of the corner of the room.

Knowing that Harry wouldn't like that he let Hermione go to Draco he lied, "She's just in the restroom. I think we may be leaving soon."

Ginny however saw past it, "Harry could you go fetch me a drink please?"

"Of course." He kissed her cheek and was off.

Ginny took a seat beside her brother. "So where is she really?"

He took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "Where do you think?"

"I thought so." She put her hand on his. "Are you okay?"

He gave her a fake smile, "I'm fine."

"I don't believe you."

"I promise."

"I love you. No matter what. You know that right?"

"Of course I do. I love you too." He kissed her cheek and stood. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to call it a night. I'll see you at the Burrow next time."

"Okay." She stood and gave him and hug and then he was gone.

"Where's he going?" Harry handed Ginny a small glass of champagne.

"He's leaving."

"Without Hermione? Where is she?" Ginny avoided his glance. "Ginny where is she? Is she okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine." She replied only answering one of his questions.

"Tell me where she is Ginny." He was growing angrier the more she avoided his question.

"She went to go see him."

Harry threw his head back, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Come on. Lighten up. She could just be going over there for closure."

He gave her an unpleasant look, "We both know that's not true." He started for the door, Ginny following close behind him.

"Harry James Potter, you can't possibly think you're going to march over there and stop her."

"I can sure as hell try." He continued to walk at an increasingly fast pace.

"It's none of our business."

At that comment he stopped, "She's my best friend Ginny! Of course it's my business. Now are you coming with me or not?"

Her mouth was opened and her brow was arched. She crossed her arms and simply said, "No." With that he walked away leaving her standing alone.

"And the winner for the Most Captures in the Auror Department is…no surprise here, Mr. Harry Potter." Ginny turned around wiping her face as quickly as possible and made her way up to the stage. "And it looks as though Mrs. Potter will be accepting the award on behalf of her husband tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was lying wide awake in bed with a sleeping Hermione next to him. He looked at his clock which read 1:18 a.m. when he heard something down stairs. He got up slowly from the bed not wanting to wake her up, put back on his black sweatpants, and grabbed his wand. He rushed downstairs, having no idea who or what he was going to see. He flicked on the light and became slightly frightened at what he saw.

"What are you doing here Potter?" he asked, trying to sound intimidating.

"Where is she?" Harry asked demanding.

"I don't know what you're talking about Potter," he spat, lying, "Now I suggest you leave."

Harry scoffed and pushed past Draco to make his way up the stairs. "Hermione, I know she's here."

"Potter get out of my house. You have no business here!" Draco screamed as Harry busted open door after door making his way down the hall until suddenly Harry stopped. Draco knew what he had seen.

"You filthy git." Harry yelled before he struck Draco in the face with his fist. "You slept with her?"

"What the hell Potter?" Draco asked furiously, rubbing his jaw.

"You left her for two years? And then you go off and shag her? You don't deserve her. Why don't you do what you're good at and leave?" With that comment Draco couldn't take it anymore so he punched Harry.

Hermione couldn't help but wake up with all the yelling and the noise of the hitting. When she saw what was happening she couldn't help but shriek. "What are you two doing?" She looked at the boys who were now on the floor pummeling each other. She grabbed a stray shirt she saw laying on the floor and her underwear and put them on and got out of the bed. "Harry what are you doing here? Stop it! Both you stop it!"

They both picked themselves up off the floor, blood dripping from them both.

"You slept with him?" Harry asked still not being able to believe it.

"Harry," Hermione pleaded but it was too late. Harry started to leave. "Harry wait!" Hermione chased after him. "Harry it's not what you think. I love him and he loves me."

Harry stopped suddenly when she said this and turned around. "He left you Hermione! With a baby! Granted it wasn't his I understand that but damn it. Don't you get it? He wouldn't be here if you two hadn't run into each other at George's shop. He would still be carrying on with his pathetic life and he would have never come back."

Hermione was now crying. "You don't know that."

"I'm afraid I do. I just want to protect you from getting hurt again."

"Well right now you're the only one hurting me. I hate you." Hermione spat.

Harry looked more hurt than the day he found out Sirius Black was his godfather and without another word he left.

"Are you okay?" Draco came from behind her and kissed her head.

"I have to go." She said, leaving his embrace.

"What?" Draco said following her down the stairs.

"I have to go apologize. I shouldn't have said that."

"Hermione he's the one who barged into my home and then beat the shit out of me just because I care about you."

"I know it was wrong but I still shouldn't have said what I did." She stripped off the shirt she had picked up and slipped on her dress.

He couldn't help but admire her beautiful body. "Please don't go."

"I promise I'll be back before you wake up tomorrow." She kissed him quickly and then was out the door.

**Thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Many many apologies for a very late update, but I do believe this is the longest chapter yet. Hope you all are still reading. Thanks again. Enjoy Chapter 20. **

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you."

Ginny was still in her gown as she sat down in her brothers flat above his shop.

George sighed and sat next to her, taking a drink of firewhiskey. "I told you I'm fine."

"I know what you told me but judging by your drink," she took the glass away from him, "I know you're lying."

He sighed and wiped his face in frustration. "Ginny please just let it go."

"I'm just worried about you. I know how you feel about her."

"Then you know we were just friends." He took the drink back from her. "And you think you know everything well guess what you're not the only one."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Like for instance, I know you're pregnant even though you haven't told anyone." He smirked at his little sister who was looking at him with a gaping mouth.

"How'd you know?"

He sat up, "Well for one every time someone brought you a glass of champagne you never took a drink. You always placed it down somewhere. Second, you just have that look. I may have been young when Mum was pregnant with Ron and you but I still remembered what she looked like. Not only that but you're crazy hormonal lately." She laughed at his comment. "I'm serious. One minute you're practically pouncing on Harry, the next you're crying, and the next you're pissed about something. Not to mention you've been eating the weirdest stuff."

"And you've noticed all that?"

"I have." She only smiled. "So why haven't you told Harry?"

She spoke bitterly, "I was planning on telling him tonight before he ran out on me to chase after Hermione."

George laughed, "You two have been shagging more rabbits within the last few months. Trust me it's no surprise."

"Well I don't know. We'll see how things are when I get home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry? Harry? Where are you?" Hermione looked around Grimmauld Place, finally finding her best friend in Sirius's old room. He was looking out the window and had changed out of his dress robes already. "Harry, I didn't mean-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." He said in a monotone voice.

"Harry I was just upset and I'm so sorry." She started crying again. It seemed she did that a lot lately.

"It's fine." He still spoke flatly, but she knew he was lying considering he wouldn't even look at her.

What she said had hurt on the deepest level and nothing could fix it. "Harry, please-"

"There's nothing left to say Hermione!" He finally had emotion in his voice and turned towards her. "You let me know who you've chosen. This conversation is over."

"How can you say that? You're my best friend!"

"Then how can you say you hate me?"

"I didn't mean it Harry. I was just upset. You had just barged in and started beating Draco! You don't see anything wrong with that?" He was silent so she spoke in a more calm tone, "I don't hate you. You know that. You know you're my best friend and you know I love you. I'm sorry for what I said it was wrong. But Draco,"

"Is a bloke who doesn't know what he's got in front of him." He finished.

"I was going to say loves me."

Harry scoffed at this, "You are too good for him Hermione and so is Junior." Junior is what he called his nephew. It seemed fitting since he was named after two people.

"When are you going to start coming to terms with the fact that Ron was not the only one for me?" She said in her soft voice.

But before he could respond they heard the sound of someone apparating and then Ginny walked in the room holding many trophies. "Here." She threw the plaques on the bed. "I hope whatever you did was worth leaving your wife alone to accept all your," she paused to think of the proper words, "winnings." She turned to walk out of the room and for the first time noticed Hermione. Ginny glared at her as to say, "Tell me everything later."

Hermione turned back to Harry, letting a tear fall, "It's time to let him go." And with that she turned and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione immediately apparated back to Draco. When she entered his room, she had expected to see him asleep, but instead he was pacing back and forth, arms crossed.

"You're still up?" At her voice he stopped, took one long step towards her, and had her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she cried and he rubbed her hair.

She shook her head no. "He's right you know."

He pulled her away, holding her shoulders in his hands. "What do you mean?"

"If we," she couldn't look at him, "If we hadn't run into each other-"

He dropped her shoulders and took a step back. "You think I wouldn't have come back?" She nodded but he wasn't angry.

"Draco you're married." Her realization just now sinking in.

"I was married. We signed the papers just before you showed up here."

She felt a little relieved that she technically hadn't committed adultery. "You weren't coming back. We both know that."

Draco sighed as he sat on the bed. "I know." He finally admitted it. "But don't you think everything happens for a reason?" She smirked through her tears at his use of a muggle expression. He smiled too. "See I know you do." He stood back up and put his hand to her face. "Running into you that day was the best thing that ever happened to me because it reminded me how much I love you and it made me admit to myself that I made the wrong decision."

She closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"Come here." He brought her into another hug.

"Draco we can't just ignore the past two years."

He pulled away from their hug, "What are you talking about?"

She wiped her face clean and let out a groan before she spoke, "You got married and moved on. I had a child, my life has changed drastically since the last time you saw me, since," she paused and crossed her arms, "you left. I mean we can't just pick up where we left off. It's more complicated than that."

"And you didn't think about any of this before we shagged?"

She knew it was a legitimate question. "To be honest? No."

"So it meant nothing to you? We're just going to go our separate ways again?"

"No I didn't say that. I have always loved you Draco and I always will. I just don't think it's going to be as easy as you think."

He turned around in disbelief but immediately turned back around. "I know it's not going to be easy. It's going to be really really hard, but I want that because I want you. I want you forever and ever."

Her sobs now took over the room. "You don't know what it takes to be a parent." She said slowly. "If you're with me you're with him too."

"I know this."

"He still doesn't sleep through the night most nights even though he's 16 months. He cries constantly. He always needs a change. He always wants fed." She laughed even though she was bawling, "He's a monster. But I love him and I would do anything for him. I would give my life for that little boy but I'm not so sure that you would."

"You know I would love that boy like he was my own. You know that. You know that whatever you love, I love. And you know that I'm going to do whatever it takes to be with you and if that means becoming a parent then so be it."

"You're not ready Draco!"

"And neither were you." He pointed at her as he said each word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry I left you there." Harry came up behind Ginny who was sitting in the kitchen.

"Was it worth it?" She stirred her tea instead of looking towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did you get whatever you wanted accomplished? Did you feel better after you beat the shit out of him? Was it worth maybe losing your best friend for it?" It wasn't common for Ginny to use nasty language. That's how he knew she was really mad.

"How did you know we got into a fight?"

"I didn't but you just told me." She stood and went to the sink.

"You're right. I shouldn't have gone over there. It was a bad idea from the start. I'm sorry."

She turned around, hands still gripping the counter. "You know tonight was supposed to be special. It was supposed to be just about us. But no you had to go pummel the one person your best friend actually loves because you can't let Ron go."

Harry turned his head away from her, "What do you mean it was supposed to be special?" He ignored her statement about Ron.

Ginny rolled her head back, "Nothing. It's just, it's nothing." This isn't how she wanted to tell him.

"Ginny, why was tonight supposed to be so special?"

She crossed her arms, "When we got home tonight I was going to make up a fire, cuddle on the couch with you, and tell you," she paused not being hold in her smile even though she was thoroughly angry, "I'm pregnant."

His head shot back to look at her, "You're pregnant?" She shook her head and was still smiling. "Oh my, oh my god, Ginny!" He ran up to her and kissed her. He took her face in his hands, "Are you sure?"

She shook her head again, a tear of joy falling, "I tested it both with magic and muggle and I went to St. Mungos and they tested and I'm pregnant." She shrugged her shoulders.

He kissed her again. "I'm so sorry I ruined tonight but I'm so happy right now." They both laughed.

"Me too. I'm already seven weeks. I have another appointment next week."

"I love you." He leaned his forehead on hers.

"I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's not just about Draco." Hermione looked away.

"It's about Astoria." Draco finished her thought.

"I just can't stop thinking about it. There are so many questions."

"Then ask. Ask me anything. Please." He stopped her as she was about to walk away.

She hesitated at first but then went on, "Did you love her? I mean you obviously did because you married her. Was there a point you ever stopped loving me? I'm just not clear on how you could just leave. I mean to be honest it was pretty shitty of you to just leave. It hurt like hell. The only thing that kept me going was that little boy. Even though I know I lost you because of him, I wouldn't take it back. I wouldn't trade him for the world. I just can't understand how you wake up one morning and realize that you were wrong and I don't get how you just stop loving someone. I mean it was the day after we ran into each other that you divorced your wife. How do I know you're not just going to take off again? You did it to me once. You did it to Astoria. I just don't know how to trust you anymore. You change your mind too often." She paused and he took advantage of it.

"You're the one who just made passionate love to me and now you're acting like you don't want to be with me."

"I do want to be with you. I just need an explanation. I want answers."

He nodded. "Okay. Did I love Astoria? Absolutely. Was I in love with her? No because I never stopped being in love with you. She was there when no one else was. I appreciated her then appreciation grew to respect, respect grew to friendship, friendship became like and then like became love. I cared and still do care about her endlessly but she's not the one for me. You are. I know I hurt you when you left but I can't take it back. All I can do now is apologize until the world ends which I will do because I will do anything for you. I'm never going to stop caring about Astoria. You don't do that to someone who has gotten you through some of the toughest years of your life."

Hermione interrupted him, "You also don't walk out on someone who put their life on the line for you nor do you not remember that day? I sure as hell do. I remember the exact moment I thought I was going to die for you. I was willing to suffer the wrath of Voldemort for you but evidently you forgot about all of that when you just left. So please tell me what was so tragic that she helped you with. What could have been bigger than being killed by Voldemort for you?"

"She was pregnant." He said shamefully.

"What?" She gasped.

"We had been friends for a long time after I left and one night we were at a party and we drank…a lot. We ended up shagging in a room at the Leaky Cauldron. A few weeks later she was pregnant. We had to marry. Our families wouldn't have allowed anything less. So six months pregnant she walked down the aisle. Two weeks after she had a miscarriage…a still born." He stopped, getting choked up just thinking about it.

"That wasn't that long ago." She said doing the math in her head. He shook his head in agreement. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. I just, you needed to know so it's out there now and I'd appreciate it if we never discussed it again."

She shook her head in complete understanding. She decided to focus on another part of his story. "So you reconnected with your parents?"

"Yeah. It was hard, really hard. I didn't want it at first and neither did they but you know who helped? Astoria."

"Are you still on good terms with them?" She crossed her arms, worried. She figured if they were ever going to be together, his parents would never approve.

"When I last talked to them yes. Now, I don't know anymore."

"Now that you divorced Astoria and shagged me." She thought aloud.

"No. Because I want to be with you. Forever." He said almost with anger. He then took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

**Thanks for reading. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to those who have kept up with the story and are still reviewing. Enjoy Chapter 21. **

ONE YEAR LATER

"Mama!" Draco Weasley screamed while clapping his hands. He stood in front of Hermione who sat on the couch.

"What baby?"

"Wring!" He slapped her left hand playfully.

Hermione giggled. "Yes that's right. This is Mummy's engagement ring." Suddenly she heard crying from upstairs so she picked up her son and headed that way. "Come on. Sounds like Cousin James is up from his nap."

She made her way up the stairs of Grimmauld Place. Ginny was at Quidditch practice and Harry was on an Auror mission so she had offered to watch their son. When she reached the nursery, she saw James was awake and could smell that he needed a diaper change. Just as she was about to set Draco in the playpen someone came and took him out of her arms and kissed her temple.

"How's little Draco?"

Hermione smiled. "Talking more each day. Today he pointed out my ring."

Draco bounced the small child on his hip. "Do you like Mummy's ring? It's pretty isn't it?"

Hermione beamed recalling the moment he proposed.

"_What on earth are we doing here Draco? It's past midnight. We shouldn't be here." _

_He had led her all the way to Hogwarts and was pulling her towards the court yard. _

"_You never change. You are still so uptight." He laughed. _

_She gasped slightly at his comment. "Excuse me? I-"_

_But before she could finish he stopped and kissed her. "Do you remember where you are?" _

"_Wha? Well yes we're in the court yard of Hogwarts. What is going on?" _

"_No do you remember specifically?" _

_She scrunched up her brows wondering what he was going on about. She tried to think hard. She looked around and suddenly it all hit her. She had an instant flashback of the final battle. _

"_This is where we shared our first kiss." _

_He smiled widely. "Yes." _

_He laughed lightly, reminiscing. She let go of his hands and turned her back on him to walk to a specific spot. "It was here where you stopped. Voldemort was standing inches from you. I'll never forget the moment you turned around." As she said that last sentence she turned around mimicking his actions of the past. But she was not prepared for what she saw. _

_Draco was on one knee and he was holding a small black box. "It was here you asked me to come with you. It was here we shared our first kiss. It was here that I knew I loved you. It was here that my life changed forever. And it is here that I am asking you to be my wife." He opened the small box and there sat a large, shiny diamond ring. _

_She was astounded not only at the fact that he was asking her for her hand in marriage but also at the ring. It was beautiful and vaguely familiar all at the same time. It took her awhile to form words, which worried him, but she did finally speak. "I never wanted this, but now? I couldn't imagine anything else. Of course I'll marry you." She smiled, glowing. _

_He stood smiling widely as well and placed the ring on her left ring finger. "I promise to love you forever." _

_She kissed him. "I know." She looked down at her ring. "Draco, it's, it's beautiful." _

"_It's your grandmother's." He said as he caressed the ring. _

_She looked up, amazed. "What? My grandmother's? But how?" _

_He coughed. "Well when I went to ask your father for your hand," he noticed her approving smile and continued, "your mother insisted that I give you this. She said it's been in your family for over a hundred years. I couldn't say no. Plus it's huge." _

"_I can't believe it. I never even knew about it. I can't believe you asked my father for permission." She slapped his arm playfully. _

"_I knew you'd appreciate it." _

_She gazed at him adoringly. "I love you." _

"_I love you too." _

She was brought back to reality by James' wails. She picked him up in his fresh diaper and started rocking him. "I'm going to Diagon Alley whenever Ginny or Harry gets back. Do you want to come?"

He shook his head. "I have to get back to the office. It will probably be late before I'm home."

"Ah yes. Big game tomorrow."

"Indeed."

She smiled. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Give me a kiss and get back to work."

He laughed at her demanding tone. "Yes mam." He kissed her and Draco and apparated back to his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you want us to come with you?" Ginny piped while making dinner.

"No I'm okay. I just have to finalize some wedding things. I won't be gone long." Hermione sighed.

"Dinner will be waiting for you." Harry smiled. "As will Junior."

Hermione apparated away and straight into Diagon Alley. She arrived at the shop and walked in to be greeted by a petite woman in a pink dress.

"Hermione, darling. How are you?"

"Lovely Wanda."

"Are you ready to make the final decisions?"

Hermione threw her head back. "You have no idea." The two women laughed.

A half an hour later, everything was finished and Hermione walked out of the shop feeling overwhelmed but relieved at the same time. It was dark outside as her stomach growled. She started walking to where she would be at a point of apparition but a strong hand came over her mouth and dragged her into a dark alley. She tried to scream but it was muffled by the hand.

"You shouldn't go anywhere alone." A deep male voice whispered.

Hermione immediately recognized where the man had drug her. She was in Knockturn Alley, except it was deserted and you could barely hear the noise from Diagon Alley.

"You don't deserve to be with him. Draco is much too good for you. He's a pureblood and you're nothing but a foul, filthy Mudblood. How dare you think you could marry my son?"

Hermione closed her eyes tightly, mouth still covered. She knew who was holding her and she knew nothing good could come of it. She tried to wiggle away but nothing worked. She tried to reach for her wand but it was impossible. Lucius Malfoy had her bound and could do anything he wanted to her which she feared was inevitable.

"Muffliato." He whispered. Everything got quiet and she knew that even if he let his hand off her mouth and she screamed, no one would hear.

He let his hand down just like she had predicted. "Why are you doing this?" A tear escaping as she stood still facing away from him.

"Because there is no way I'm letting my son marry a mudblood. Crucio." He said it as though he said it a million times.

Hermione fell to the ground, writhing with pain; pain she had felt before; pain that was unbearable; pain that made her want to die. After what seemed like hours of pure pain, it stopped and she could feel a presence beside her.

He whispered, "I'll let the others finish you off. He'll go crawling back to Astoria once you're gone. He'll come crawling back to me, where he belongs; with purebloods. You should have been dead a long time ago and now that time has finally come. I'm just disappointed you didn't bring along you filthy half-blood son. Could have gotten rid of that thing as well." He snatched her left hand and tore off her ring. "You won't be needing this anymore. I think I'll keep it." Before he walked away he kicked her hard in the stomach but she couldn't move; she couldn't react.

She watched him walk away but soon many others filled his position. She knew they were going to kill her or perhaps worse. She had to get out of there. She had to get back to her son, to Draco. She wasn't going to die this way. She wasn't going to miss out on her son's life so she closed her eyes, mustered up something inside herself though she wasn't sure what, and within a moment she was gone, leaving the people around her gasping in shock.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny and Harry were sitting at the table with James and Draco Jr. eating their dinner when they heard something.

"Hermione is that you? Draco?" Ginny yelled but received no response; instead she could faintly hear soft, very soft whimpers. "Do you hear that?"

Harry stopped eating. "No. Someone has to be there though." He raised his voice. "Who's there? Show yourself!" But again there was no response. He stood from the table and walked into the hallway out of Ginny's sight. "Ginny! Come! Now!"

Ginny frantically raced from the kitchen towards her husband's voice. She almost fainted at the sight she saw. Hermione was lying lifeless on the floor. "What happened to her?"

Harry was kneeling down beside his best friend lightly tapping her face. "Cruciatus curse. Multiple times. Probably more." He picked her up trying not to move her and placed her on the couch. "Go get Fleur and your mum, quickly."

Without saying a word Ginny was gone.

Harry pushed the hair out of Hermione's face. "Hermione? Hermione please please open your eyes." As if on cue, she turned her head towards him. "Hermione, who did this to you?"

He could tell she was trying to gather enough energy to speak, "Mmalfoy." She whispered, barely audible.

Harry creased his brow. "Lucius." It was more of a statement than a question but her head fell down and he knew she was agreeing.

"What happened?" Fleur, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny appeared in the living room.

"Cruciatus." Harry mumbled.

Fleur started taking vial after vial out of her bag.

Mrs. Weasley started undressing Hermione, checking for other wounds but was still able to speak, "Ginny go tend to the children. Harry go retrieve Draco." Ginny immediately obeyed her mother's orders but Harry was reluctant for he saw something that made him want to vomit. "Oh dear." They all gasped. On Hermione's stomach was a large bruise that covered her whole torso. Her skinny frame hid nothing. They all knew her ribs were completely broken. Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and pointed her wand at the girl's stomach. "Episkey." Hermione let out a loud scream of pain that lasted a few seconds. She whimpered but with a charm placed on her by Fleur she was asleep within seconds. "Harry, get Draco. Now."

Harry slowly stood, backed away, and was off.

**So I have a habit of skipping time. Apologies if you don't like it but if I didn't do it then this would be a long story and I'm trying to keep it around 25 chapters. Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks again to all who are still following. Enjoy Chapter 22. **

Harry banged on the large wooden door that held a held a plaque reading "DRACO MALFOY –Owner."

Draco opened the door and immediately scrunched his brows, "Potter, what are you doing here?" The two had never been on good terms and both knew they never would be so it was curious as to why Harry was at his office. Draco then noticed something about his fiancé's best friend. His eyes were red and wet like he'd been crying and he wouldn't look him in the eye. For the first time, Draco thought he looked weak. Then his heart started to race at the thoughts that ran through his head. "What's wrong?"

It seemed as though Harry couldn't even speak but he did manage to choke out one word. "Hermione." He then lifted his arm out for Draco to grab and within an instant they were back at Grimmauld Place.

However, when they arrived no one was around. Where before, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley were examining Hermione, there was now only an empty couch. Then they heard crying from upstairs and they both raced after the noise.

They stopped abruptly in the doorway of the nursery where they saw Ginny in a rocking chair holding young Draco.

"Ginny-" Harry started.

"St. Mungo's." She quickly replied, knowing what they both were asking.

Before Harry could even turn around, Draco was gone and so he followed suit.

"Oh Harry, Draco, thank god you made it." Mrs. Weasley came rushing up to them as soon as they appeared in the hospital waiting room. "She, she was jjust so, well we couldn't, we didn't know, so we brought her here."

"Where is she?" Draco immediately asked. "What happened? Is she okay?" He noted that again, Harry wouldn't look at him. "Someone please tell me what's going on?" He cried desperately.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "She appeared in the foyer of Grimmauld Place. Ginny said she seemed lifeless." He gazed at her wanting her to continue so she did. "She was tortured." Draco whipped around throwing his hands to his face and rubbing it in frustration. He let out a muffled scream into his hands. "There's more." Mrs. Weasley said shyly, not wanting to bring more pain to him. "Her ribs, somehow they broke, all of them and," he wished her speaking would stop, "Ginny noticed her engagement ring is gone. Whoever did this was obviously against her marriage to you."

Draco's face had now twisted and he was failing at holding back his tears. "Where is she?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "The healers are examining and helping her as we speak."

"So she was hurt so bad that neither of you could help her?" He concluded. Mrs. Weasley nodded. Draco noticed Harry had sat down in a chair and was staring straight ahead. Without looking directly at him, Draco called for him, "Potter." As if by demand Harry hurriedly stood and walked to Draco who whispered, "What are you not telling me?"

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry said painfully.

"You won't look at me. I know you aren't telling me something."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but someone interrupted him.

"Granger, Hermione?" A healer asked.

Draco quickly walked over to the woman, wanting answers. "Is she okay? She's my fiancée."

The healer took a deep breath and exhaled. "She's, well to be honest we aren't sure yet. It's going to take some time. Clearly whoever is responsible for this did not intend for her to live."

"When can I see her?" He asked as he wiped his face dry and then crossed his arms. Everyone else has huddled around him, wanting to know the same thing.

The healer sighed again, "She doesn't look well. I don't think it's a good idea for any of you to see her in this condition. She's not conscious and it's going to be awhile before she wakes up again."

"Just tell me what room she's in so I can see her!" He began yelling, angrily. Harry grabbed his arm to keep him from pouncing on the healer for information.

The healer reluctantly answered, "134."

"Thank you." Draco said before running off in that direction, only Harry following him. He literally skidded to a stop in the doorway and at the sight of her he dropped to the floor in sobs.

Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, an act he would never do in any other situation for Harry despised Draco.

"_Marriage? He asked you to marry him? And you said yes?" Harry sat in the living room of his home next to his wife and across from his best friend who had just told him her plans to marry Draco Malfoy. _

"_Well yes. See here's my ring. Actually it's my grandmother's. My mother gave it to Draco to give to me when he went and asked my father for my hand." Hermione flittered her left hand. Harry rolled his eyes and stood but Ginny however gasped._

"_Bloody hell it's huge." _

"_Harry?" Hermione pleaded. _

"_You know how I feel about him, Hermione." _

"_And you know how I feel about him, Harry. Why can't you just be happy for me?" _

"_I'm thrilled for you Hermione. I'm so glad that you are happy and found someone you love. I just don't trust him you know that. I never will after what he did to you." Harry said lightly. _

"_I know, but I'm not asking you too. I'm only asking that you walk me down the aisle." She smirked at his reaction. _

"_Really? You want me to-to walk you down the aisle?" _

"_Yes of course. I mean if my father was here it would be him but he's not so you're the next in line."_

"_I'd love to, Hermione." He gave her a big hug, however he couldn't get the thought of how much he despised Draco Malfoy out of his head. _

"Come on. Maybe your presence will help." Harry stated as he offered his hand to Draco who took it graciously.

Draco once again wiped his face clean and then slowly made his way to her bedside. It was hard to look at her. She was pale, very pale. She once again, looked lifeless. For a second, Draco wondered if she was even still alive. Her chest was barely moving up and down and she had dark circles under her eyes. She looked so weak, so fragile that Draco didn't even want to touch her, but when he finally gained up enough courage to hold her hand, he gasped for it was ice cold.

Harry felt so useless sitting there watching Draco. He wanted to tell Draco that it was his Death Eater father that did this to her so that they could go kill him but something told him that when Hermione confided that it was in fact Lucius Malfoy who tortured her, she didn't want anyone else to be told this information. His stomach was in knots looking at his best friend. He wondered how such bad things could happen to such a good person.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco woke up to giggles. It had been hard to for him to smile within this last month but something about that little boy could always do the trick.

"Juice." The small boy stated.

Draco placed him on the floor and let him walk towards the kitchen in front of him. He reached into the cupboard and pulled out a small cup and a lid. He then poured some yellow liquid into the cup and handed it to Draco, patting his fire red hair and squatting in front of him.

"How about we eat some breakfast, get dressed, and go see Mummy? Would you like that?" The small child nodded. "Me too, buddy."

Draco proceeded to make them something to eat and afterwards he dressed both himself and Draco and very quickly they were off to St. Mungo's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a month since Hermione was placed in the hospital and it seemed as though she was making zero progress.

"Is this what it felt like for her?" Draco asked Harry, who was confused. "Was she like this when I came to the Burrow after being tortured by Bellatrix?" Draco was holding Hermione's hand tightly and Harry was sitting in a chair on the other side of her. Ginny had come shortly after Draco and Draco Jr. and had offered to take the boy for a while in order to give Draco some time with Hermione. Neither Harry nor Draco had slept much within the past month.

Harry sighed, "She was strong. Always has been."

Draco shut his eyes tightly. "I know I've apologized to her for what I've done but I guess I never explained anything to you." It was taking him a lot of courage to speak to Harry this way.

"You don't need to explain anything to me." Harry answered simply.

"I know you don't trust me with her."

"You're right I don't. But for some reason she trusts you and I guess that's all that really matters, right?" Harry sipped his drink.

"I'm trying to make peace with you, Potter."

"Why? We've hated each other for our entire lives now. Why stop now? What has changed?"

"I've changed." Draco answered immediately. "For her. We can stop for her."

"You will never change, Draco." Harry smirked as did Draco for they both knew in all the time they've known each other, they had never referred to each other by first names. It was, in fact, like a peace offering.

Draco chuckled, "Thank you," he paused, "Harry."

Harry nodded in response.

"It's about bloody time." They heard a scratchy voice say and Draco felt a tightening sensation around his hand.

He let out of sigh of relief that he felt like he'd been holding in for a month now. "Don't ever do that to me again you hear?" Draco said before kissing her and burying his face in her hair.

Harry handed her a glass of water which she took thankfully.

"I couldn't sleep with all the bickering you two had going on." Hermione smiled weakly, shutting her eyes.

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore." Harry smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her temple, brushing her hair out of her face as he said, "Welcome back."

"Do you remember what happened?" Draco asked, curious.

Hermione threw a glance at Harry who shook his head just enough for her too see, telling her that he hadn't said anything.

"Not a thing." She smiled a tired grin.

"Good." Draco laughed. "Let me go get the healer."

She nodded her head in agreement and immediately turned to Harry once Draco was out of the room.

"Are you going to tell him?" Harry asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

Her head fell to the side for she had no strength to hold it up. "Wasn't planning on it."

"Hermione," Harry started.

"I know what you're going to say. It's just he's finally on good terms with his parents again and I don't think I can ruin that."

"Hermione, the man tortured you! To near death. He deserves to be back in Azkaban. I know Draco cares more about you and your safety than his relationship with his bloody death eater father. Lucius Malfoy deserves to be killed for what he did to you."

At that moment they heard glass shatter and they both looked towards the door. Draco had dropped at glass of water at what he heard.

"Draco," Hermione whispered.

"My father did this to you?" He looked at her in bewilderment. "And you didn't say anything to me?" He directed his question at Harry.

"I didn't want your relationship with him to ruined." Hermione whispered.

He scoffed and shook his head. "I'll kill him." And then he was gone.

Hermione turned to Harry with wide eyes.

Harry tried to soothe her, "He's not going to kill anyone. You need to rest."

Hermione closed her eyes. "Where's Draco?"

Harry knew that by Draco she meant his nephew and as if on cue, Ginny walked in carrying James in her arms and holding Draco's hand with her other.

Ginny gasped when she walked into the room. "You're awake."

Hermione smiled dimly, "Barely."

"Draco, Mummy's awake."

Young Draco waddled over to Harry and Harry picked up his nephew and laid him on the bed next to Hermione, who kissed her son's forehead.

"Hey baby. How's my boy been?"

"Mummy!" Draco said as he innocently stared at Hermione, who shut her eyes, falling back into another deep sleep.

**Thanks for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts. Enjoy Chapter 23 (revised).**

Draco immediately apparated to Malfoy Manner. He wasn't sure what to think at that moment but one thing he was sure of is that he was going to kill his father. Draco had begun to believe that his relationship with his father was finally beginning to go on the right track. His parents had even accepted the fact that he had begun to date a Muggle born, or so he thought. How could his father do this to him? If she wouldn't have made it, he didn't know what he would have done. The mere thought made him shiver.

He marched through the doors of the large home furiously. "Father!" He called throughout the manner.

"Draco what's wrong?" His mother's sweet voice rang in his ears.

"Where is he? Where is father?"

"He's in the ballroom. Draco what is," but before she could finish he pushed past her. "Draco do not walk away from me." She followed after him but the next thing she heard was a curse being thrown.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco pointed his wand straight to his father, however Lucius dodged it.

"Draco!" Narcissa screamed. "What are you doing?"

"He tortured her! He tortured her and left her for dead!" Draco screamed still pointing his wand high at his father. He could see his father grimace the tiniest bit.

"Son, I have no idea what you are talking about." Lucius spat.

"Don't call me your son. You are no father to me. It was a bloody brilliant plan. Drag her someone and torture her until she didn't even have the strength to scream anymore and then I imagine you let other people finish her off so that technically you didn't kill her. Breaking all her ribs was a pretty low blow and stealing her engagement ring was even lower but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It is you after all. You have no morals. So why don't you give me the ring back before I kill you?"

"Lucius what is he talking about?" Narcissa asked, slightly frightened.

"Oh he didn't tell you? He didn't include you in his plan, mother? That's really no surprise either. He treats you just like he does the House Elves. He tortured Hermione. He tried to kill her." He then directed his attention back to his father. "You were so sure she wouldn't make it. Well guess what you made the mistake of underestimating her. She's a better witch than you'll ever be wizard. I bet you're wondering how she got away. It's called love. Something you've never known. She thought about her son and me and the love between us all and that's how she was able to apparate away I'm sure of it."

"Draco, my dear boy, are you telling me you are believing this mudblood over me, your own father?" Lucius responded.

"Don't call her that!" Draco closed his eyes tight. "And yes. I would believe her over anyone especially you."

Lucius quickly made his way over to Draco and stood so close that Draco's wand was pressing into his father's chest.

"You will not marry her. You will see one day that I was only trying to do what's best for you. You deserve better. You don't have the nerve to kill me just like you didn't have the nerve to kill Dumbledore. You're a coward and you will run from me." Lucius spat.

Draco reached into his father's cloak pocket and pulled out the ring he had given Hermione. He sniggered then closed his eyes and whispered. "Sectumsempra."

His father fell to the floor shedding large amounts of blood.

"Draco what have you done?" Narcissa said as she began to kneel by her husband.

"Revenge." Draco answered before he apparated back to St. Mungo's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was still sitting in a chair next to Hermione's bed. She and Draco Jr. were sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed.

Harry began to think of the life his best friend had led. He never wanted this life for her and he knew that part of it was his fault. Just by being his friend she put her life in danger and he would always be appreciative of that. He then began to feel guilty for how he had treated her for being with Draco. He understood now that she couldn't help how she felt about the bloke. He looked down at his nephew and smiled. The small boy reminded him so much of Ron. Harry never wanted Hermione to become a mother at seventeen but he was sure glad she had. Being with his nephew felt like he was with his best friend again.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone storming into the room. Harry sat up straighter and his expression immediately became frightened as Draco walked in. He didn't look well. In fact Harry observed that he was paler than normal.

Harry was hesitant to speak as Draco was staring at Hermione and her son sleeping. He walked over to her, took her left hand, and slipped a ring onto her finger. Then he placed her hand softly over the little boy.

Harry finally said something, "You didn't-"

"I don't know." Draco cut him off.

Harry spoke in a whisper. "What do you mean you don't know? Did you kill your father or not? I mean I really didn't expect you too but you look like a guilty man."

"I used Snape's spell on him and then I left so I don't know if he lived or not and I really don't care." Draco answered coldly.

"Draco if you killed him-" Harry stood.

"Then he got what he deserved." Draco said staring down at Hermione, stroking her hair.

"You'll go to Azkaban and no one will be able to help you." Harry finished.

"He tortured her Harry. He tried to kill her. I had to do something and I know you wanted to do the same."

"Yeah but I didn't." Harry loudly whispered.

"Someone had to."

"No they didn't, Draco."

"What the hell was I supposed to do?" Draco was crying now. He felt betrayed and worried.

"We could have taken it to trail. He used an unforgiveable like he has many other times. He would have gone straight to Azkaban and the dementors could've had him."

"I did it for her."

"No because if you were thinking about her then you would have thought about the consequences and you would have known you'd be thrown in Azkaban if he dies and you would know that she can't take that. It will destroy her. She can't live without you especially knowing you're slowly dying by a dementor."

Draco sat down in the nearest chair for he knew what Harry was saying was completely true but he couldn't take it back. Now he could only hope that his father wasn't dead.

He noticed little Draco was stirring and waking up. He took him in his arms and sat back down holding the small boy to his chest.

Harry gulped. It still made his heart clench when he saw the two together. What would Ron think if he saw Draco Malfoy holding his son? Harry knew he would hate it. He knew Ron would kill Draco for even touching Hermione or their son much less caring for them. However, when he started to think this way he tried to remember that Ron was no longer here and that he would only want Hermione to be happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour or so later Hermione woke up and rolled over to see her two Draco's fast asleep in the chair next to her bed. Her bustling woke her fiancée up.

"Draco-" Hermione said worriedly, remembering where he had gone before she drifted off to sleep.

Draco didn't move for he didn't want to wake the small red haired-boy. He only closed his eyes. "Everything is fine. I promise. I'm sorry I worried you." He lied. He didn't know if everything was okay and he couldn't promise her that it would be okay. Before she could say anything in return he spoke again, "I want to get married."

She laughed but it was a tired laugh. "I know hence my ring." She held up her left hand which was limp and then her eyes sudden got wide. "My ring." She whispered and he could see tears building up in her eyes. "How-"

"Don't worry about it okay?" She looked at him as if to say that would be impossible. He reiterated his previous statement, "Let's get married."

"Draco-" She was then cut off.

"Tonight."

Her brow creased and she closed her eyes for she was too tired to keep them open. "Draco what are you going on about? We can't get married tonight. Nothing is planned. I don't have a dress. I'm in the bloody hospital. Why do you want to get married right now?"

He closed his eyes again, holding the little boy close, and taking her hand, "It'll just be me, you and, Draco plus Ginny and Harry and Blaise if you want. It's all we need. I mean neither of our parents are in the picture."

Hermione closed her eyes again remembering a painful memory.

"_They didn't make it. They're dead." Hermione sat down on Harry and Ginny's couch with Draco's arm wrapped firmly around her shoulder still in shock. Two days ago her parents had been in a fatal car accident. Her mother died on the scene and her father was only hanging on by a thread. He had been alive the past two days in the hospital but his injuries were too severe for him to survive. _

"_Hermione, I'm so sorry." Harry whispered sitting on the other side of her taking her hands. _

_She leaned her head against his head. "If anyone can help me through this, it's you Harry. I need you. I don't know what to do." She sobbed. _

"_It's okay. I'm here for you. We'll get through it, together, like we have all our lives." _

Draco continued, "I know you would do anything for me so please do this."

She looked at him but not like she was trying to make up her mind. She stared at him, adoringly and finally said, "Okay."

But before he could even smile at her she was back asleep. He stood, still holding little Draco who was fast asleep, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Then, with his soon to be step-son, he left for he had many things to retrieve and plan before tonight.

**Thanks for reading. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts. It is much appreciated. Hope you are still with me as we get very close to the end. Enjoy Chapter 24. **

Draco sat at the kitchen table writing down his plans when he heard someone apparate in. "Hello?"

He heard a beautiful voice. "Hey it's just me." Ginny walked into the kitchen with two small children. "Harry said you took off and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He stood and made his way over to her smiling. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I need you to go buy a wedding dress."

"What?" Ginny laughed. "A wedding dress. What f-" She stopped, realizing what was happening. "When do you need it by?"

"Tonight." Draco bit his bottom lip, thinking that maybe she wouldn't agree.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she smiled widely. "Consider it done. Anything else?"

"Any feminine touches you can think of." And they continued to quickly discuss the details. He had it all planned out including the short list of who would be there, what time, and where. Ginny was thoroughly impressed that he was able to come up with all of this so quickly.

She smiled again. "I'll have her ready by eight. That should be perfect because it will be dark by then. This is perfect Draco but I have ask you something."

"I think you know the answer."

She sighed. "Life's too short isn't it?" He nodded. "And you're going to Azkaban, aren't you?"

He nodded solemnly again. "It's more than likely."

"But you don't even know if he's dead, Draco." Ginny said sympathetically.

"I also don't know if he's alive and based on my mother's lack of communication I'd say it doesn't look good. I'm expecting the Ministry any day now." He sighed. "Please don't say anything to her."

Ginny laughed. "Of course you didn't tell her. Ridiculous."

"How can I tell her that? She just woke up after being unconscious for a month. I don't need her to know. This is supposed to be a happy occasion."

"Okay but after tonight you're going to have to tell her sometime."

"I know."

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. "Okay I'm off to make your bride the best looking woman on this earth."

"She already is." He yelled after her as she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione it looks great. Stop messing with it." Ginny said as she slapped Hermione's hand and continued to fix her hair. She used Hermione's natural curls to her advantage and with a simple sleeking potion had turned it into a full head of ringlets in which she elegantly pulled out of her face.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. What has gotten in to him?"

Ginny avoided her best friend's gaze. "I think it's romantic." She fake smiled. "Okay now let's slip you into your dress. " Ginny walked over to the hospital bed, unzipping a large black bag and pulling out a long lace dress.

Hermione gasped still sitting down. "It's beautiful, Ginny. How did you-"

"I talked to Draco and he just trusted me." She smiled. "Come on we don't have much time."

Hermione slowly stood. She felt more weak and tired than ever but knew she wasn't going to turn this opportunity down. Her breathing became heavy but she ignored it and pushed past the pain.

"Where are we going? Who's all going to be there?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell you anything." Ginny unzipped the white dress for Hermione to step into. When it was positioned correctly, Ginny zipped the dress. "Fits just like a glove. Turn towards me." She gasped. "Bloody hell. I'm so good. You look wonderful."

"Ginny, all I've done all day is sleep. I feel like I could pass out at any minute I do not look-" By that time Ginny had drug her in front of a mirror and she was stunned at what her reflection looked like. "Amazing." She said gazing at herself in the mirror for a good five minutes.

"Yes I know. Now let's go."

Hermione tore herself from the mirror and turned to see that in the time she was staring at herself, Ginny had done her own hair and slipped into her own dress that was a beautiful emerald green.

"Wow. You look-"

"Amazing. I know." Ginny giggled. "Now seriously let's go. If we're late, Draco will kill me."

"Okay. Let's go." Hermione took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then took Ginny's arm. Then they were gone.

"No peeking." Ginny stated demanding.

"Okay, okay. Well I have to open them to walk down the aisle."

Ginny ignored her comment. "Here are your flowers." She pushed them in her hands. "Now when you hear the music playing, open your eyes."

"But who's going to walk me down the aisle? Where is Harry?" Hermione was fearful that she was alone.

She suddenly felt someone take her arm. "I'm right here. You look absolutely gorgeous, Hermione." Harry patted her arm.

She smiled with her eyes still closed. "Thanks Harry."

"Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose."

"Good because we're starting." Harry chuckled.

Hermione was more nervous than she had ever been. Her stomach was in knots. Then she heard music playing but when she opened her eyes all she could see was a large wooden door in front of her face and Harry at her side. She was slightly disappointed for she had expected to see Draco. She didn't have much time to relax though because then the large doors opened and she immediately recognized her surroundings.

She was once again in the Hogwarts courtyard but it didn't look ordinary. The stars in the night sky shone brightly and it was a clear sky. To light the courtyard, there were hanging, white lanterns that gave a romantic feel to the area. There were white rose petals that created an aisle.

Then her heart skipped a beat. At the end of the path stood Draco Malfoy. He looked perfect in his dress robes and standing next to him was none other than Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend. Opposite Draco she saw Ginny and another girl she immediately knew as Pansy Parkinson, another of Draco's closest friends and Blaise's girlfriend. She too was dressed in a green dress similar to Ginny's. However none of those people are what attracted her attention. Instead, a small red haired boy, standing behind her soon to be husband and in front of Blaise, was what occupied her thoughts. He too was dressed in tiny dress robes and she let a tear escape at how cute he looked.

They finally reached the end of the aisle. Harry gently lifted her veil and placed it delicately on her head. He then kissed her cheek and whispered, "I'll always love you Hermione. I'm so thankful for you." She smiled at him. He turned to Draco and shook his hand firmly, nodding. Then he took Hermione's small hand and placed it in Draco's large one and went to stand behind Blaise.

For the first time Hermione noticed the figure that had been hidden behind Draco.

Professor McGonagall began to speak. "We are gathered here today,"

She continued but Hermione only stared at Draco and he stared back, smiling at her, only looking down when Draco Jr. hugged his leg and wouldn't let go. They all laughed at the matter and continued with the ceremony.

They each took a ring and Hermione slipped a ring on Draco's finger as she said her vowels. Then it was Draco's turn.

"I think we all can agree that our relationship was unexpected and happened at a time that was most unpleasant. However, what I thought was the worst day of my life turned out to be the greatest all due to a moment that occurred in this very spot; all because of you. I don't know what you saw in me and quite frankly I don't care. I'm just glad you saw something. You saved me and I will forever be grateful for that. I think we've proved to each other that we can get through just about anything; war, betrayal, time, cruelty, and a child." She smiled at his last word and they were now both crying. "I never wanted this but I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love you Hermione Jean Granger more than you could possibly imagine and I love Draco Ronald Weasley just as much." He looked down at the small boy who was still grasping his leg. "I promise to love you both no matter what." He gulped releasing more tears and he could see Ginny's blue eyes staring straight at him but he quickly refocused his attention towards Hermione.

"With the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." McGonagall professed.

They both smiled their brightest smiles before they took a step towards each other and pressed their lips together. His hands took her neck and her hands lay lightly on his chest and within seconds the moment was over.

McGonagall's voice rang again, "I give to you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Hermione giggled for it was the first time she realized her name was now Hermione Malfoy.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

All four of their friends clapped for them and Draco Jr. joined in as well yelling, "Yaaaaay!" They all laughed at the small boy and Hermione and Draco kissed yet again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the small wedding they had all headed back to Grimmauld Place for dinner and drinks still dressed in their elegant attire.

"Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would have married Hermione Granger?" Blaise boasted and laughed as he took a drink of champagne. Everyone else laughed with him.

"You were quite the arse to her." Harry piped in, receiving a glare from Draco.

"And she was quite the bitch to him." Ginny laughed but stopped when she saw the look Hermione was giving her. "Oh come on we all know it." Everyone else laughed with her this time.

"Bugger off. That was so long ago." Draco defended him and his wife.

"Yeah I mean can you believe it was the war that brought you two together?" Ginny stated.

"Can you believe it's almost been four years since the war?" Harry bluntly wondered.

"Yeah man seems like another lifetime ago." Blaise chirped, chuckling slightly.

Hermione smirked, reminiscing, "It was another lifetime ago."

Draco smiled at her as he rubbed her thigh attempting to comfort her. He noticed her eyes becoming wet. Everyone had continued on to other conversations so he whispered in her ear, "Are you alright?"

She only nodded then smiled and said, "Just tired."

He leaned in and kissed her temple.

"Well man it's been lovely seeing you destroy your pureblood name but I'm afraid we have to head out." Blaise took another drink and stood, followed by Pansy.

"Really man?" Draco held open his arms as if to ask you really just said that? But to Draco it was no surprise. It was just how Blaise was. He didn't mean any harm by it.

Blaise sarcastically rolled his eyes, "Okay okay I'm sorry. I guess I'm just jealous that you snagged "Bang Her Granger."

Hermione nearly spit out her drink with laughter, "What?"

Blaise grabbed his chest as though he had been shot. "Draco, oh Draco. You haven't told her about the nickname?" Draco titled his head and glared at Blaise begging him to stop. "Well if you won't tell her I will."

"Please do." Ginny hyped up.

"Well you see when Granger here came back for fourth year, she well to put it bluntly she had breasts." Hermione's cheeks turned beet red. "She was hot and everyone knew it. So we Slytherin's came up with the perfect nickname. Bang Her Granger. I mean granted we would have never thought about touching a mu- I mean uhhh, well point is we all knew you were the hottest thing to walk the halls."

Hermione only sat there with red cheeks. Ginny was laughing hysterically and Harry was scowling.

Draco stood, smirking. "Well if it's one thing you got man its honesty. That's for sure. Thank you for coming really." He shook Blaise's hand. "Now leave." He demanded, jokingly.

Blaise only laughed. "Okay. Hermione," she too had stood to say goodbye to her guests, "You looked beautiful," he encased her in a hug to her surprise and he whispered in her ear, "You take care of him ok?" She nodded and he kissed her cheek in a gentleman manner and left with Pansy.

"I've always been fond of him." Hermione joked but received a sharp glare from her husband. She held her hands up as if surrendering. "Only joking." She smiled and dropped her hands as he took her by her waist and led her back to her seat.

**Thanks for reading. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Apologies for the late update. Mid-terms. Plus this is the next to last chapter so I guess I sort of don't want it to end. Enjoy Chapter 25. **

Harry and Ginny started to clean the kitchen.

"Okay I'd say it's time to get you back to the hospital." Draco stood and offered his hand to Hermione.

"What? I'm not going back there. It's our wedding night, Draco." Hermione complained.

"Hermione, you weren't even supposed to leave. They only let you go for the night because I told them what I was doing and they all thought it was romantic."

"It was romantic and I'd like to have a romantic night as well." Hermione smirked but it faded when she heard Harry groan, reminding her that him and Ginny were still in the room.

"Hermione-"

"Draco-"

"Actually," they heard a voice other than their own, "I agree with Hermione." Draco's eyes shot at Ginny. "Well I sort of have a surprise for you both." They both looked at her, begging for her to continue. She walked over to a drawer and pulled out a key then handed it to Draco. "Take my hand." She held out her hand for them both to take hold of.

"Ginny, do you really think this is a good idea?" Draco pleaded.

"Draco Malfoy shut up and realize that you're about to get laid." Ginny snapped.

Harry spat out his drink and started coughing.

"What about Draco?"

"He will obviously stay where he's at; sleeping upstairs in the nursery with James."

Hermione took Ginny's arm and looked at Draco who sighed and reluctantly put his hand there as well.

They arrived at a place unfamiliar to them both. "Ginny where are we?" Hermione inquired.

"This," She opened her arms wide to a small cottage, "is your honeymoon suite. Now please go inside, strip each other naked and have long, passionate, newlywed sex." She smiled and then she was gone.

Hermione's cheeks had turned red again. Draco suddenly swept Hermione up in his arms.

She screamed slightly, "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Carrying you across the threshold." He smiled as he opened the door.

Once they were inside they saw a fire burning and a room surrounded in candles. Draco placed Hermione on her feet and she walked into the room.

"This is incredible."

Draco leaned against the wall, admiring her still in her wedding dress.

"You look beautiful." He found himself saying. She turned around and he could have sworn it was slow motion. His heart began to race at how gorgeous she was. He suddenly couldn't stop thinking about how he wanted to take the dress off.

"Draco? What are you looking at?" Hermione giggled, slightly embarrassed.

He slowly walked over to her and caressed her face. "I love you." He then slowly leaned in for a kiss. It was no ordinary kiss. It was passionate and gentle but she could tell this was the kiss that would lead them to be naked in the morning.

He continued to kiss her and brought her short frame close to his tall one and lifted her off the floor slightly then setting her right back down.

"I want to make love to you, forever." She whispered seductively as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

He closed his eyes for he knew that forever wasn't going to last long, but he continued anyways by unzipping her dress which immediately fell to the floor, much like the first time they made love. She tore off his shirt and soon they were lying on the floor next to the warm fire, naked. He slowly kissed down her neck releasing a moan from her. He caressed her breast and got the same response. All too soon they had consummated their marriage and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning they awoke in the same position, only the fire had burned out as had all the candles. He held her tight against his chest.

"Thank you for last night." Hermione mumbled. "I'll never forget it."

"Anything for you." Draco kissed her forehead.

"I can't wait to start our life together." She continued. He tightly closed his eyes again trying to push away tears. He felt an enormous wave of guilt flash over him. He knew he had to tell her. When he didn't respond she sensed something was wrong. "Draco? Are you still there?" She laughed lightly.

He nodded, "Yeah," was all he could manage without letting tears fall. He swallowed hard as he tried to prepare himself for what he was about to say. "There's something I need to tell you."

She didn't catch the worry and the pain in his voice. "Tell me anything," she said happily.

"When I found out that it was my father who tortured you, I went to Malfoy Manner." He paused trying not to sob. "I went there with intentions of killing my father," he took a deep, shaky breath, "They're going to come for me. They're going to take me. They're going to take me to Azkaban."

Hermione shot up with a blanket still wrapped around her. "What are you talking about, Draco?" He could see the tears welling up in her eyes, much like his.

He too then sat up, "I think I killed my father, Hermione."

"What do you mean you think?" She demanded.

He lowered his head, ashamed of himself. "I used the sectumsempra spell on him and left him for dead. I'm not sure if he made it."

She closed her eyes and tears escaped, "So that's what this was all about? You knew that you'll be in prison within the next few days."

He took her face in her hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "I did that because I wanted you to be my wife."

"You did it because you were out of time." Hermione snapped.

"So what? So what if I wanted to give you a wedding before we were torn apart? Is that wrong? Is it wrong that I cared about you so much to do that for you?" She didn't respond. Instead she just cried. He leaned his forehead against hers and put a hand at the back of her neck. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted this."

"I wanted a life with you. We were going to have children and grow old together and die together." She managed to mumble.

"I know. I know. We will. When I get out, we'll have our life together."

She sighed and stood. She eyed a dresser in the corner of the room and walked over to it. Just as she had thought, Ginny had filled it with clothes. She pulled out a white silk robe and slipped it on. Draco stood and threw on his black pants and white button up.

"Azkaban isn't meant to be a pleasant place, Draco. By the time you get out, you'll be gone. Your mind will never be the same."

"I'm going to fight. I'm not going to let the dementors have me." He swiftly walked over to her and took her face in his hands again. "I love you and I will come back to you. You hear me?" She nodded her head not being able to look at him. "Promise me something okay? Promise me you'll be there when I come back. Promise me you won't stop loving me. Promise me forever." She nodded her head.

"Will you just lay with me?" She asked simply.

"Of course."

She relit the fire with her wand and then laid back down on the blankets. He followed and soon they were in their previous position.

Hours passed with silence filling the room until Draco finally spoke. "When I get out we'll move to a bigger house and we can continue our family. I think two more kids would be perfect. What about you?"

She smiled. "Two kids sound good."

"I want a girl, just like you." He said peacefully.

"You do?" She sounded surprised.

"Yeah of course I do. You're beautiful, smart, talented, everything. I hope she has your eyes."

"No. Your eyes are better. They're captivating." They looked at each other staring into one another's eyes.

"What would you name her?" He asked curiously.

She smiled, "Molly."

He smiled at her knowing that Molly Weasley had always been like a mother to her and to him for that matter. "Molly Hermione Malfoy."

She laughed. "Okay. Molly Hermione Malfoy it is." She snuggled into his chest. Then they heard a loud knocking on the door and they both immediately stood then they stared at each other.

"Ministry of Magic! Open up!" Their worst fears were confirmed.

Hermione instantly started crying. Draco engulfed her in a hug. "I love you. I'll come back for you." He pressed his lips to hers slowly so that each of them remembered how it felt to love.

"I love you too."

He kissed her forehead and then opened the door.

There were two men in black, one started to read a paper. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are under magical arrest for the murder of Lucius Malfoy using the Sectumsempra curse. You will be taken to Azkaban where you will await trial." The other man pointed his wand at Draco and his wrists were bound with chains. "You're trial will be in approximately five to seven days where the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will decide your fate."

He took one last look at Hermione who was of course sobbing but managed to say something, "I'll wait for you."

He nodded and then suddenly her husband was taken by the two men and she fell to the floor as the door closed, crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Ginny inquired as Hermione entered the living area of Grimmauld Place and sat down on the couch sobbing.

"They took him. They took him." Was all she could manage to keep saying.

Ginny knew what her best friend was talking about she just wasn't expecting them to come so soon. She sat down on the couch next to Hermione and wrapped her in a hug. "Shhhh. It's okay. He'll be back. He will never forget you."

"What's wrong?" Harry walked in the room form down stairs carrying James.

Ginny shot a look at look at him and he immediately sat James down in the playpen and sat on the other side of Hermione.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I should have followed him that day." Harry confessed feeling extremely guilty and sad for his best friend.

"Maybe he won't even be locked up. I mean he has a trial right? He can just say he did it because Lucius tortured you to near death." Ginny sympathetically stated.

"He killed him Ginny and what proof do they have that Lucius tortured me?"

"You could go testify. We all will." Ginny added.

Harry sat silently for he too knew that Draco had almost no hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week later Harry sat at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet.

He saw the article that he had been searching for. "DRACO MALFOY SENTENCED TO 2 YEARS IN AZKABAN." He continued to read. "Approximately one week ago, Draco Lucius Malfoy, former Death Eater, was arrested for the murder of Lucius Malfoy, his own father who was also a Death Eater, using the Sectumsempra curse. His trial was held yesterday morning. Evidently Mr. Malfoy stormed into the home of his mother and father and began yelling at his father, accusing him of torturing Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, formerly Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter and brains of the Golden Trio. Mrs. Malfoy was reportedly tortured and beat to near death and hospitalized for more than a month. However, there was no evidence that this was performed by Lucius Malfoy. There were five people to testify for this. Mr. Malfoy did indeed use the sectumsempra curse to kill his father and the ministry has decided that he will be sentence to two years in Azkaban and will then have another trial to decide if he should be released at the end of those two years."

Harry folded the paper as he finished the article and set it back down on the table. He listened carefully as he heard crying from upstairs and put his face in his hands, knowing that the crying wasn't coming from his son nor was it coming from his nephew. The sobs were coming from his best friend who had yet again lost the one she loved.

**Don't be mad. I'm going to have to ask you to trust me one last time. I think you all will enjoy the ending. Thanks for reading. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Apologies for the late update. I wrote this a few days ago but had to let it sit and make sure I liked it. This is it. Enjoy the Last Chapter. **

2 YEARS LATER

Draco sat in the all too familiar, large, wooden chair placed in the center of the circular room. He looked slightly different from the last time he sat there. He was thinner, paler and his hair was shorter and more white than blonde. It was clear that Azkaban had aged him. However, it had not changed him. He still sat with his shoulders back and his head held high. His eyes were still piercing silver, full of pride and love.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy you are here for a second trial on the killing of Lucius Malfoy. You have served you're first sentence of two years in Azkaban without any complications." A booming voice began, "Well let's just get to the point Mr. Malfoy. There have been no complaints of your behavior; in fact, praise was given to you instead. Suspicious to me," the man was interrupted by coughing from the others, "Well how does someone have good behavior in Azkaban? The dementors should have been tougher on him in my opinion."

Draco just sat there staring ahead not really paying attention to the man speaking until he heard another voice.

"Sir, with all due respect, Mr. Malfoy has served his sentence which he never should have had in the first place, I might add, but he has served it and served it well. You can't possibly want to punish a great wizard for behaving correctly?"

The booming voice started again, "Mr. Potter, I should have known you would be here and to question the judgment of the ministry!"

"Excuse me," Another large voice started in; a voice that belonged to a man they knew as Kingsley Shacklebolt. "But perhaps, Mr. Potter has a good point. Mr. Malfoy has served his punishment and perhaps now it is time he leave us. One year of magical probation will be given to Mr. Draco Malfoy. If you break one law during that year, you will be back in Azkaban for another sentence. Everyone in agreement with the sentence please rise."

Draco's face rose as everyone in the congregation stood except the man who led them.

Kingsley spoke again. "Well then majority rules. Mr. Malfoy, after you have signed the papers and are given your original clothing, you are free to go."

Draco stood and nodded graciously towards Kingsley knowing that only one year probation was the best possible outcome. He changed his clothes and felt happy to be out of the black and white jail suit. When he stepped out into the hall he was glad to see someone there waiting for him.

"Draco," Harry held out his hand.

"Harry," Draco took his hand and suddenly Harry pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's wonderful to have you back."

Draco couldn't help himself. He held onto Harry tight and tried to fight back tears but failed. It was the first human contact he'd had in two years and he felt so relieved to never have to go back Azkaban.

He pulled out of the hug and wiped his face. "Sorry."

"No worries. I can only imagine what that place is like." Harry couldn't help but notice that Draco kept looking around like he was searching for something or someone rather. "She's not here. She uh she had to stay home." He could see the worry in Draco's eyes. "Don't worry. She's going to be ecstatic to see you and I know you'll feel the same." Draco still didn't say anything. Harry noticed more tears were falling from his face. "What's wrong? Draco you're free. You're going to see your wife in a few minutes."

"Does she still love me? She never came to visit. I mean I know it's Azkaban but two years, we haven't seen each other in two years." He bit his bottom lip and looked towards the floor in fear.

"Draco, man, stop worrying." Harry stated without answering Draco's questions. "How about we go out for a drink before we head home?"

Draco nodded silently and they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sat in the all too familiar, large, wooden chair in the corner of the small room. She looked slightly different than she had two years ago. She was thinner. Her hair no longer had the curly life it had once held; instead it fell limp and was much longer than before. Most days she pulled it back into either a bun or a braid. Her skin was no longer a golden color, instead it was pinker. Her eyes however, were still the warm brown they had always been. The only difference was they looked lost as though they were searching for something, something that had been gone.

She sighed to herself, knowing what today was; knowing that her husband may or may not come home today and that he may possibly be locked up in Azkaban forever. There were many times she wanted to go visit him in Azkaban but she feared that he would no longer remember her. She feared that place had changed him and taken his love for her. There were other reasons she didn't go to Azkaban that she would soon have to face but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and stood. She adjusted her tight jeans and her purple flow-y blouse and headed for the kitchen.

"Mummy?"

Hermione turned around and saw her beautiful red haired son looking up at her. "What honey?"

"When's Uncle Harry coming back?"

Hermione sighed and squatted in front of her son. "I'm not sure." She stood and walked over to a cabinet.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, darling?"

"What's wrong?"

She smiled and even laughed a little. "What do you mean, Draco?"

"You look sad."

Hermione closed her eyes. She found it pathetic that even her toddler knew something was wrong today but she turned and smiled at him and said, "Mummy's just tired, that's all. Why don't you go read that new book I got you?"

With that, Draco ran into the living room and began reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How has she been?" Draco said sipping his firewhiskey as he and Harry sat at the bar. "I mean we wrote each other often but you can only get so much from a letter."

Harry hesitated but Draco didn't notice, "She's, well she's gotten stronger that's for sure."

"What do you mean?" He sipped his drink again.

"She still loves you Draco. She really does and two years without the person you love takes a toll but she's been surrounded with other people she loves, some new, some old."

"New?"

"No don't worry. Nothing like that." Harry said suddenly hearing the fear in Draco's voice. "You're still her one and only. You just need to understand that when you get back, things will be different."

"How so?"

"I think that's a conversation for you and Hermione."

Draco bowed his head in defeat still unsure about seeing her. "Why didn't she come Harry? Why wasn't she there today?"

Harry sighed taking a large drink, "Because what if you didn't get released? What if you had to go back to Azkaban for the rest of your life?"

"I just wanted to see her and I would have said the same if I had to go back."

Harry took another deep breath. "She still loves you. I promise you'll understand when we get home."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"I told you. It's for her to tell you."

Draco finished his drink and stood, "Well then let's go."

"Draco? Draco is that you?"

Draco turned around. "Blaise!" He engulfed his best friend in a hug.

"I was just headed over to see Hermione. I knew your trial was today and was hoping you would be there as well. I'm so glad you're out."

Draco scoffed and for the first time he broke out a smile, "Me too. It's so good to see you." Draco found it strange that Blaise was going to see Hermione. He knew that they had become friends through him but he didn't know they were that close. Blaise must have seen the worry in his best friend's eyes.

"Stop that. You know I would never do that to you and quit worrying. She's still as much in love with you as the day she married you, probably more."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I doubt that. There's nothing that happened that could make her love me more."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, Draco as with other things." Blaise winked.

Draco furrowed his brows in confusion. "What?"

"Well I guess you'll be wanting to get back to her now. Owl me when it's okay for me to come see you four."

"Four?" But before Blaise could answer, he was lost in the crowd. Draco turned back to Harry. "Did he just say four?" Harry shrugged and finished off his drink. "I'm sorry I'm being awfully rude. How's Ginny and James?"

"Bloody hell. Did Draco Malfoy just apologize to me, Harry Potter, for being rude?" Draco gave him a smirk. "Only kidding. They are wonderful. Ginny's career has really taken off. Her team is nationally ranked now. James is growing up much too fast. He's huge now and walking and talking and it's surreal."

"But they are all okay right? What about Draco? Does he remember me?" He became panicked.

"Yes they are all just fine, including Draco. He's so big now. He could never forget you. She shows him a picture of you three every night before he goes to bed." Harry laughed.

"Let's go. I have to see them now. I'm ready."

"Then let's go see your wife." Harry patted him on the shoulder and they left the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione stirred the stew that had been brewing all afternoon. She was starting to worry about Harry. If he was gone this long it means he had to put up a fight and maybe Draco wasn't coming home like she had been hoping for for two years now. Her hands started shaking at the thoughts running through her head. She quickly opened the top cabinet and pulled out a glass and filled it with firewhiskey.

"Uncle Harry!" She heard her son call from the living room.

Her heart started racing and her drink was spilling she was shaking so bad.

Another, stronger voice spoke, "Draco."

Her glass dropped at the sound of her husband's voice. She couldn't breathe. He was finally home.

Harry and Draco's heads shot up as they heard glass shatter.

"Mummy?" Draco Jr. hopped off the couch and ran into the kitchen.

Draco's heart pounded at how old the boy was now and he was so protective of his mother by running off the couch towards Hermione. He picked up the book that Draco had thrown on the floor and read the cover, "Famous Wizards." Draco smirked. She already had the poor boy reading.

His thoughts were disrupted by the young red haired boy running back into the living room, but that's not what caught his attention.

"Hermione." He whispered. She looked more beautiful than he remembered. He noticed tears were tracing the brims of her eyes and then noticed the same was happening to himself.

"Draco."

He closed his eyes tight at her voice and when he opened them he noticed something different. His wife wasn't standing alone like he had expected her to be. Instead she was holding a young girl on her hip. His heart skipped a beat. He couldn't help but smile for the girl looked exactly like him. She had whispy blonde hair but with dark brown eyes and her features were sharp, as his were.

Before he could admire the child any longer, Hermione placed her on the floor and she wobbled over to him. "Dada!" She shouted.

Draco let a tear escape as he knelt down to cradle the girl. He held her tight, thoughts rushing through his head. _How was this even possible? Our honeymoon? Why didn't she tell me?_

He stood still holding the girl tight to his chest as Hermione slowly walked over to him and rubbed the girl's white blonde hair. "This is Molly. Molly Hermione Malfoy." She looked into her husband's eyes for the first time in two years. She rested her forehead on his. "I've missed you so much."

He closed his eyes. "How is this even possible?"

She laughed. "Our honeymoon."

"She's beautiful." He gasped.

"She looks just like you." Hermione admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or come see me?" He wondered out loud.

"I was afraid it would make you vulnerable to the dementors. I wanted to tell you. I wanted to come see you but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to make myself leave. I'm so sorry. It was stupid. I'm so so sorry."

They both sniffed trying to stop their tears. Draco took Hermione by the waist with his free hand and pulled her in for a slow kiss with their daughter squeezed in between them. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Draco Jr. came running over and joined in on their family hug. They both laughed.

"I never wanted this. I never wanted you to have to go through this without me. I never want to miss her being born and her first steps."

"Shhhh it's okay. You're here now. You're here now." She repeated trying to convince herself.

"And I'm never leaving. I love you, all three of you." He patted Draco's red hair, kissed Molly's head, and gently but passionately placed another kiss on Hermione's soft lips lingering there knowing that he would always want this.

**I'm sad it's over and I'm not even sure I liked this chapter but I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate all of you. I really hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
